Feelings
by EmilyLStylinson
Summary: Fic Larry Stylinson. Louis comienza a tener sentimientos muy fuertes por Harry. Todo un problema.
1. Para pasar el tiempo

Aclaración tonta, pero por si acaso:

H: Harry  
LT: Louis  
LP: Liam  
N: Niall  
Z: Zayn

One Direction. La banda de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Su éxito, sus guapos integrantes, su música. Lo tenían todo. Sus miembros: Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik y Louis Tomlinson. Todos ellos grandes compañeros de banda desde que fueron reunidos como grupo en The X Factor, llegando a ser grandes amigos. Todos se llevaban muy bien entre sí, Sobretodo Louis y Harry. Parecían haber encontrado un hermano perdido, no tardaron mucho en hacerse mejores amigos. Siempre jugueteando en los reportajes, pasando tiempo juntos, cuidándose mutuamente.

Durante sus giras se hospedaban en lujosos hoteles y dialogaban los cinco hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Desparramados en un par de sofás muy cómodos, tomaban alcohol y se divertían luego de sus shows. Harry, el menor del grupo, siempre apegado a su mejor amigo. Louis apoyado sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá, con el menor posicionado entre sus piernas, quien utilizaba su pecho de almohada.

-Yo sé que ese no es tu color natural de cabello –decía divertido un Liam semi-ebrio mirando a Niall.

-Ah sí? –respondía desafiante el joven irlandés- pues yo apuesto a que el cabello de Harry es en realidad lacio!

-Tu, yo y todos aquí sabemos que Zayn no tiene descendencia pakistaní y sólo lo dice para ser popular entre las mujeres –acotaba riendo el menor de ellos.

-Hmm… -pronunció Louis- propongo que juguemos a algo para pasar el tiempo, faltan unos días hasta el próximo recital, no nos dirán nada por desvelarnos.

-Tu buscas evitar que la ronda de burlas llegue hasta ti –acusó con una gran sonrisa Harry a su mejor amigo, recibiendo a cambio un ataque de cosquillas en el estómago por parte de éste.

-No es mala idea –dijo Payne pensando y tomando un sorbo de su cerveza- podría ser divertido ¿Qué proponen?

Z: -¿Cartas?

H: -Nunca fui bueno en eso. Que sea otra cosa.

N: -¿Una competencia de comida? –dijo con énfasis.

LT: -¡Claro que no! Todos somos conscientes de que ganarías fácilmente.

LP: ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Todos fijaron su mirada en Liam. Analizando. Estaban algo ebrios. Bastante ebrios. Confiaban unos en otros. Era algo que hasta un niño de seis años sabía jugar. Y nadie tenía porque enterarse lo que sucediera o se dijese es esa habitación aquella noche. Parecía buena opción. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

N: -¿Quién comienza?

H: -Propongo que sea Liam, él fue el de la idea.

Una vez más, la decisión fue unánime.

LP: -Bien, déjenme ver, hmm, será… -decía señalando con el índice a cada uno de los presentes- ¡Harry! –el nombrado sonrió y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos- ¿Qué eliges? ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Luego de meditar unos segundos optó por lo que parecía lo más sencillo.

H: -Verdad.

LP: -Bien… hmm… ¿Es verdad que eres virgen?

Todos rieron, incluso Harry. Causó gracia lo directo de la pregunta, pero la gravedad pudo ser peor.

H: -No, claro que no. –Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

LP: -Con que ni el más pequeño de nosotros es un alma pura… ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

H: -Una compañera de mi antigua escue… ¡Oye! Eso es trampa, ya respondí lo que me correspondía. Mi turno. Hmm… ¡Niall! ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Al rubio le gustaban los desafíos.

N: -Consecuencia.

H: -Okay, veamos… mmm ya que tanto te gusta la comida… -Comida. Era sin duda el punto fuerte de Niall- debes comer una porción de pizza…

Z: -¡Oh, vamos! Eso no es un reto y menos para él.

H: -No he terminado. La pizza tendrá queso, jamón, chocolate y azúcar.

Indescriptible la cara de los chicos. A más de uno se le revolvió el estómago de sólo imaginarlo. Pero todos ansiosos de ver al rubio cumpliendo la prueba.

Se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar esa horrible mezcla sobre un trozo de pizza.

Niall tapó su nariz con sus dedos, masticó y tragó lo más rápido que pudo para luego tomar un gran vaso de agua mientras todos alababan su coraje.

N: -Eres una mala persona Styles –decía mientras éste sonreía maliciosamente satisfecho y divertido- me vengaré.

LP: -No puedes elegir a quién te escogió, debes respetar un orden.

N: -Tch, esperaré. Entonces Liam…¿Qué escoges?

LP: -¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Es por no dejarte llevar a cabo tu venganza ¿Verdad? –Todos reían- De acuerdo, luego de ver lo que acaba de ocurrir optaré por verdad.

N: -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?

LP: -¡Niall!

(El juego en realidad consiste en preguntar "es verdad que…?" pero los chicos habían decidido preguntar de manera más general y que las respuestas variaran y fueran algo un poco más entretenido que una simple respuesta "sí, es verdad/no, no es verdad")

Risa tras risa. El mayor agachó la cabeza sonrojado…

LP: -A-ayer… -carcajada tras carcajada- ¡Dejen de reír! ¡Louis! ¿Verdad o consecuencia? –dijo aun apenado por la respuesta.

LT: -Verdad.

LP: -Tch, cobarde, tenía algo divertido en mente –rió- lo dejaré pasar. Hmm… ¿Estás enamorado?

Louis se quedó helado como si su corazón dejara de latir. Sin dar respuesta alguna. ¿Lo estaba? Nunca había hablado nada al respecto con ninguno de los chicos. Con nadie. Es más… ¿Sabía la respuesta o su mente trataba de evitar el tema tanto como le fuera posible? La mente de Tomlinson era un desastre, su único movimiento fue cerrar el puño que tenía tendido sobre el pecho de Harry, aferrándose un poco a él.

L: -Yo…

WAAAA . Me da bastante vergüenza porque no me considero buena escribiendo. Pero estoy demasiado obsesionada con la pareja como para no escribir algo sobre ellos.  
Ninguno de los miembros de One Direction me pertenece. Ojalá me pertenecieran! haría que Harry y Louis hicieran cositas frente a mí :D (?) jajajaja. Disculpen, estoy demente xD  
Espero que les guste. Si me dejan algún review también me sería de mucha ayuda. Esta cuenta es nueva en FanFicton. Sólo me limitaba a leer, nunca publiqué. Así que no entiendo nada. Sepan disculpar. Espero que les guste. Si me incentivan aunque sea un poco la continuaré lo más rápido que pueda ^^ ya tengo en mente el capítulo número dos :) Gracias por leer! n.n

~Emily.


	2. Sólo un juego

LP: -¿Estás enamorado?

Louis se quedó helado como si su corazón dejara de latir.

LT: -Yo… no lo sé… -en su cara podía verse la genuina expresión de duda, con los ojos bastante abiertos al igual que su boca.

LP: -"No lo sé"? Necesitaremos una mejor respuesta que esa amigo.

LT: -Yo… -tragó saliva de manera espesa- creo que hay alguien especial en mi vida, pero no estoy seguro de que lo que sienta es amor, solo sé que no puedo vivir sin esa persona…

Todos observaban a Louis, que a pesar de ser el mayor en edad, siempre había sido el más divertido, inquieto e infantil de todos; y ahora podían verlo totalmente serio y nervioso, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

LP: -De acuerdo, tomaremos eso como un sí –dijo guiñando un ojo- tu turno.

Louis había quedado pensativo, como ido, en su mente era todo muy confuso. Hubiera preferido que su pregunta también hubiera sido relacionada con sexo, antes que provocar esas sensaciones en su estómago.

N: -Por orden, le tocaría escoger a Zayn como víctima.

Louis seguía sin decir nada, tal vez, tratando de reprimir algo que inevitablemente el juego sumado al alcohol le hicieron replantearse seriamente.

H: -Zayn ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Z: -No soy un cobarde, escojo consecuencia, dame con lo mejor que tengas –desafió mirando fijamente a Tomlinson, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

"-Lou…" una voz lejana. "-Lou…" se intensificaba poco a poco. Esa voz… le gustaba oír esa voz… esa voz era… "-¡Lou!". Finalmente salió de su trance mental, dando un pequeño sobresalto gracias al tono elevado en el que Harry pronunció su nombre y un chasquido con sus dedos que hizo frente a su rostro, como quien rompe una hipnosis.

LT: -Ehh? Ahh. S-sí… sí. ¿En que estábamos?

Liam suspiró rascando un poco su cabeza. Se sentía algo culpable por haberle provocado ese "shock". Así que se acercó a Louis y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. Todos observaban. Louis rió.

LT: -Zayn, tu –risa- consecuencia será –seguía riendo- bailar 'Wannabe' de las Spice Girls, estando en ropa interior.

Z: -¡Liam! ¡Eso es trampa. No puedes decirle que ordenar!

LP: -En ninguna parte dice que esté prohibido, así que no es contra las reglas.

Todos descostillándose de risa de tan solo imaginarse la escena, mientras seguían bebiendo. Zayn comenzó a desvestirse de manera rápida y frustrada en tanto Louis se encargaba de buscar la canción en YouTube, en la notebook apoyada sobre el torso de su mejor amigo. Las risas se calmaron un poco cuando Zayn quedó totalmente despojado de su ropa, solo vistiendo sus boxers de color blanco, dejando sus dotes al descubierto, luciendo su físico, sus tatuajes, su tamaño…

-¡Wow! Ojala también tuviera descendencia pakistaní –Dijo Niall bromeando.

Play. La música comenzó a sonar a un alto volumen. Todos seguían el ritmo de la canción dando pequeños golpes en el suelo con sus pies o aplaudiendo al son, mientras entonaban las estrofas. Zayn mandó todo rastro de seriedad y dignidad al diablo cuando comenzó a bailar enérgicamente al ritmo de la música. Moviéndose de acá para allá. La letra de la canción también ayudaba a lo cómico de la situación. Tenía muy buenos dotes como bailarín, pero la canción y la desnudez sólo daban risa e incomodidad.

¿Incomodidad? No sabían el significado de esa palabra hasta que Zayn comenzó a bailar frenéticamente durante el estribillo con su entrepierna cercana a los rostros de cada uno de ellos al mejor modo streepdance. Definitivamente el alcohol le afectaba mucho a este chico, lo desinhibía por completo.

El show de Bradford Bad Boy (al que después de dicha actuación su apodo no encajaba perfectamente) acabó al finalizar la canción y se vistió rápidamente. Los demás no podían contener las lágrimas y sus estómagos ya estaban adoloridos por tanta risa.

Y así pasaron minutos, horas.

N: -Bueeeno, mi turno señores –dijo bostezando.

No sólo él, estaban todos realmente exhaustos de tanto alcohol y diversión.

H: -Tengo sueño –dijo quejumbroso como un niño, fregándose un ojo con una de sus manos –una última pregunta o desafío y es todo, quiero ir a mi cama.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

N: -Por flojo y quejoso: ¡Harry! ¿Qué escoges? ¿Verdad o desafío?

Ya le habían tocado varias preguntas incómodas, resultado de elegir mayormente 'Verdad', y a pesar del cansancio y la borrachera optó por cerrar el juego con la mejor opción.

H: -Consecuencia.

A Niall ya se le habían acabado las ideas. Hizo una seña con las manos llamando a Liam y a Zayn, quienes se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba él. Hubiera llamado también a Louis, pero este aun se encontraba recostado cómodamente sobre el sofá, con el menor casi dormido encima suyo.

N: -Ayuda –dijo en voz baja- no se me ocurre nada bueno. Ya hemos agotado muchos recursos; bailes al desnudo, bromas telefónicas, comidas horribles –no pudo contener una pequeña arcada proveniente de su estómago al recordar el sabor de aquel trozo de pizza –salir al balcón a gritar incoherencias, dejar que los demás nos escriban el cuerpo con marcadores. ¿Qué puedo decirle que haga?

Los tres jóvenes pensaban, pero parecía inútil. Hasta que…

Z: -¿No creen que se ven realmente tiernos? –dirigiendo su mirada hacia Louis y Harry. Los otros miraron a Zayn algo confundidos y luego al par del sofá ¿A dónde quería llegar Malik con todo eso? –es decir, ¡Mírenlos! Son adorables. Propongo que se besen.

N: -¿Estás demente? Harry va a matarnos. Además, la consecuencia es para él ¿Por qué arrastrar a Louis?

LP: -¡Oh, vamos! El Spice Boy (apodo temporal que se había ganado luego de su baile sensual esa noche) tiene razón, sería un cierre genial; además, ya se mezclaron los órdenes del juego, luego de Hazza sería el turno de Lou como víctima, mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro. –Liam no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor, luego de ver como se había comportado Louis hace rato, pero no resistía la curiosidad de ver sus respectivas reacciones ante dicho desafío.

N: -De acuerdo –dijo ya sin susurrar, juntaron sus manos unas sobre otras y las alzaron en el aire al mejor estilo de un equipo –Harry… -mientras volteaba a verlo -tu desafío es besar a Louis.

H/LT: -¡¿Qué?! –ambos sobresaltados.

N: -Oh vamos, no dramaticen. Es sólo un juego ¿Recuerdan? Luego de esto podrás ir a dormir.

El menor se levantó del sofá asintiendo mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro y dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo quien ahora se encontraba enderezándose sobre este hasta quedar sentado. Lo siguiente fue que el chico de prominentes rulos algo desordenados se arrodillara en el piso, quedando a así con sus rostros frente a frente a una no muy amplia distancia. Harry tragó saliva de manera seca. Louis sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho a causa de las aceleradas palpitaciones, peor aún era el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo para actuar con total serenidad por fuera.

H: -¿Q-qué… qué tipo de beso? –preguntó nervioso.

Cada segundo que pasaba Lou sentía que moría, su cuerpo le quemaba, quería terminar lo más pronto posible con esa incómoda situación.

Los tres restantes ajenos al desafío se miraron entre sí, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

Z: -¿Francés?

Los latidos del par próximo a besarse estaban fuera de control, más fuerte y más rápidos a cada segundo, si eso era posible.

LP: -Yo digo que sea un beso común que dure medio minuto.

N: -Eso me agrada. Harry, tu desafío es el que acaba de decir Liam.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Como si se transmitieran pensamientos y palabras con tan solo miradas. En repetidas ocasiones bromeaban y simulaban besos entre ellos, pero tan solo eran eso, bromas. Lentamente entreabrieron sus labios simultáneamente y fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos. No estaban más que a unos escasos centímetros. ¿Por qué abrir la boca pudiendo ser un simple beso de apenas encimar sus labios? Fue un simple reflejo por parte de ambos. Tal vez, ya que iba a hacerlo, querían hacerlo bien. Ya podían sentir el aliento a alcohol del otro sobre su rostro. Esto demoraría siglos a este paso, por lo que el menor alzó su mano y la enterró entre el cabello de Louis, poco más arriba de su nuca, empujó suavemente su cabeza hacia adelante y ambos cerraron los ojos en la calidez del beso. Estaban tan sumidos en eso que apenas si escuchaban el conteo a los gritos de los chicos.

Para Harry esto era algo inusual. Louis parecía tener los labios más finos y suaves que jamás hubiera besado. Extremadamente incómodo, no sólo por el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, sino que eran mejores amigos.

Louis, Louis no sabía que sentir. Sintió que el mundo desaparecía quedando solo ellos dos, ahí y ahora. Si bien también para él transcurrió lento el tiempo de la prueba, siendo observado por todos, no quería que ese momento acabase.

LP/Z/N: -¡Treinta! –gritaron al unísono mientras aplaudían.

Harry y Louis se separaron deshaciendo el beso, quedando ambos con una sensación extraña en su interior y se miraban casi a modo de disculpas. El menor se levantó del suelo, cubriendo con su mano un gran bostezo.

H: -Suficiente emoción por un día, necesito dormir.

Los demás asintieron. Ya aclaraba la luz del día a través de los ventanales del edificio. Formaron una pequeña ronda los cinco en un gran abrazo fraternal. Se habían divertido como nunca.

N: -Nadie tiene porqué saber nada de lo ocurrido hoy.

Z: -No podría estar más de acuerdo con nuestro pequeño duende.

H: -Si pasó en One Direction, se queda en One Direction.

LP: -Propongo que jamás se vuelva a hablar sobre esta noche.

LT: -¿Es un trato?

Todos esturaron sus brazos al centro de la ronda colocando una de sus manos encima de otra y alzándolas en el aire.

N: -Como dije antes… sólo un juego.


	3. El secreto

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana. Hacía poco menos de tres horas que todos habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. Pero Liam despertó con bastante malestar en uno de los lados de su abdomen. Como si lo estuvieran apuñalando suavemente con algo filoso. No tenía permitido tomar alcohol en exceso a causa de una enfermedad que había padecido cuando pequeño. Pero pensó que unos cuantos tragos no le harían nada. Salió de su cómoda cama y de su habitación, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y unas gotas para calmar el dolor. Pero para su sorpresa cuando fijó su vista en la sala comedor que estaba junto a la cocina, más precisamente en el sofá que en ésta se encontraba, pudo divisar a Louis sentado, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, sosteniendo una taza con algún líquido caliente en ella que hacía que saliera algo de fino vapor de la misma. Estaba serio, como pensativo, tan sumido en sí mismo que ni siquiera de había percatado de su presencia. Liam tomó los calmantes y se encaminó lentamente hasta donde estaba su amigo.

LP: -¿Louis? –pronunció en tono suave con un dejo de preocupación. El aludido dio un pequeño sobresalto que hizo danzar el té que tenía su taza, casi a punto de derramarlo. -¿Qué ocurre?¿También te sientes mal?

LT: -Liam… -con tono bastante asombrado, realmente no esperaba a nadie despierto a esa hora. –No, no. No me siento mal. Es sólo… -suspiró- no puedo dormir, es todo.

Liam tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá individual enfrentado al gran sofá en el que se encontraba sentado Louis. Examinándolo con la mirada.

LP: -Te noto algo extraño. ¿Seguro que estás bien? -Louis solo asintió tratando se dar su mejor sonrisa. –¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?¿Algo que te esté molestando?

LT: -No realmente –encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos guardaron silencio un largo rato, sin saber de que hablar. En ese lapso de tiempo Louis bebió su té y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de vidrio que estaba en medio de ellos.

LP: -Dime Louis ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche?

LT: -Creí que habíamos acordado no hablar al respecto.

LP: -Lo sé –mientras movía sus dedos ansiosamente- pero me preocupas y tengo la impresión de que ese juego te afectó en cierta forma.

LT: -No sé a que te refieres Lee, pero adelante. ¿Sobre que quieres hablar?

LP: -Hmm, no lo sé. Podemos hablar de… Harry?

LT: -¿Harry? –su corazón empezó a latir algo rápido a causa de los nervios ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo? -¿Qué ocurre con él? –dijo en tono desentendido, tratando de estar lo más calmo posible.

LP: - No lo sé –encogiéndose de hombros –esperaba que tu me lo dijeras.

LT: -No sé que quieres saber. Harry es mi mejor amigo, y lo sabes.

LP: -Ajam. ¿Y que hay de Eleanor?

LT: -Liam ¿Te dio amnesia o algo? -bastante atónito por las preguntas –Eleanor es mi novia. ¿Qué te ocurre?

LP: -¿Y la amas? -clavándole la mirada directo a los ojos.

LT: -Sí, por supuesto que la amo. –respondió con cierta culpabilidad en su pecho.

LP: -¿De veras Louis?¿Entonces por qué dudaste tanto al responder una simple pregunta que hice durante el juego? No sólo tuviste que pensar la respuesta, tampoco diste una respuesta concreta y seguro de ella, y por último, en ningún momento mencionaste a tu amada novia, a pesar de que todos la conocemos.

Las palpitaciones de Louis estaban muy aceleradas. Su pulso estaba algo tembloroso, nada demasiado perceptible a simple vista. Estaba intimidado por las acusaciones de su amigo, pero debía admitir que tenía razón en sus palabras.

LT: -No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

LP: -No intento presionarte ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí. Si sientes que estás solo, que tienes algo atrapado en el pecho y quieres dejarlo salir, puedes hablar conmigo. Puedes confiar en mí.

El mayor permaneció en silencio unos momentos, con las palabras de su amigo dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Es verdad, no estaba solo. Y la presión estaba comenzando a afectarlo. Aunque jamás había considerado hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

LT: -Pero… -dijo finalmente con la cabeza gacha y una suave voz –tu ya lo sabes… ¿No es así?

LP: -Tenía mis dudas –asintiendo apenas y desviando la mirada –hasta esta noche. Ahora está claro para mí.

De acuerdo, Liam era consciente de lo que sucedía. No era el fin del mundo. Podía confiar en él. Pero aún no estaba listo para aceptarlo completamente. Quería seguir guardando su pequeño secreto, no tan pequeño tal vez, hasta estar listo.

LT: -¿Alguien más lo sabe?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

LP: -No lo he comentado con nadie. Y dudo que siquiera sospechen. Es decir, son todos unos distraídos y viven cada uno en su mundo de fantasía. Niall solo le presta atención a la comida, Zayn está pendiente de Perrie y del espejo –sonrió- y Harry… -su sonrisa de desvaneció.

LT: -Y Harry está concentrado en las mujeres. En todas y cada una de las chicas bonitas con las que ha salido y planea salir –esbozó una triste sonrisa como si algo dentro de él fuera estrujado con fuerza y eso le provocara un dolor imperceptible a la vista, pero tan real como si estuviera sangrando.

LP: -Lo siento mucho, Lou –podía sentir el dolor de su amigo con solo verlo u oír su voz quebrarse. Tanto así, que él mismo se entristecía, odiaba ver mal a cualquiera de sus mejores amigos a quienes consideraba sus hermanitos.

LT: -No tienes porqué disculparte –negando con su cabeza, tratando de que su sonrisa fuera sincera, fracasando totalmente –soy yo quien debe disculparse. Te mentí. Les mentí a todos. A mis mejores amigos –cerrando sus puños con toda su fuerza por la bronca e impotencia que sentía en ese momento, haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan de color blanco. -Lo siento mucho. –unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Liam se levantó y fue hasta el sofá grande, sentándose al lado de Louis y envolviéndolo en un gran y cálido abrazo para servirle de consuelo. No sin antes secar sus lágrimas utilizando sus pulgares. Louis correspondió el abrazo intentando dejar de sollozar, aferrando su manos en la espalda de Liam.

LT: -En verdad lo siento –aun llorando.

LP: -Shhhh –acariciando su cabello suavemente y de una dulce manera, muy característica de él. –No es tu culpa y lo sabes. Está bien Lou. Te hará bien descargarte. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

LT: -Gracias –susurró a un volumen tan bajo que de no haber estado toda la sala en silencio no se hubiera oído.

Liam asintió con una cálida sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro. Se alejó unos centímetros de distancia de Louis en el sofá y luego lo tomó por los hombros inclinándolo hasta apoyar su cabeza en su regazo.

LP: -Intenta dormir un poco –dijo suavemente comenzando a acariciar nuevamente su cabello- todo estará bien.

Louis se relajó al contacto desestresante de las caricias en su pelo y cayó en un profundo sueño, con lágrimas aun frescas en su rostro. Tal vez Liam tenía razón. Tal vez todo estaría bien.

...  
Bueno, hace un tiempo ya que tenía este capítulo escrito pero mi computadora no me dejaba subirlo u.u quiero decirles que lo que me incentivó a seguir con el fic fueron los reviews que me dejaron, que aunque sean sólo un par significan mucho para mí :') muchas gracias! de verdad! :D espero que les guste n.n sigan dándome ánimos :'D soy una persona muy insegura de sí misma :( Mil gracias si leíste hasta aquí :3 -Emily L Stylinson~


	4. Se mi héroe

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde el resto de los miembros despertó y fueron dirigiéndose uno por uno a la sala, sonriendo algo sorprendidos viendo dormir a Lou sobre Liam. Estos fueron despertando poco a poco con el bullicio.

Z: -Vaya, parece que tenemos a dos tortolitos aquí –dijo sonriendo.

H: -Creí haberlos visto dirigirse a sus habitaciones ¿Qué hacen aquí abajo?

Louis bostezó mientras se desperezaba y estiraba a la vez que se levantaba del sofá.

LT: -Sí, pero decidí que mi almohada era demasiado dura para dormir y preferí usar las piernas de Lee. Deberían intentarlo. –dijo tonteando mientras levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Liam suspiró rascando su cabeza. Se alegró de ver que Louis volvía a ser el mismo tonto inmaduro de siempre. Se notaba que su plática le había sentado bien.

LP: -Bajamos por algo de beber en mitad de la mañana, nos encontramos de casualidad y nos quedamos dormidos –explicó.

H: -Ah, por un momento creí que Louis me estaba engañando –dijo en broma fingiendo un alivio.

LT: -¿Cómo podría engañar a mi príncipe de rulos? Me ofendes Hazza –siguiendo con la broma.

Era algo rutinario. Bromear sobre las "parejas" o "bromances" internos en la banda.

Z: -Bueno, ya. Tranquilos, todos son bien bonitos.

N: -Muchas gracias Zayn, tú no te quedas atrás –guiñó un ojo, divertido. Escuchen –dijo aclarando un poco su garganta –acaba de llamar Simon. Dijo que sería una buena idea que juguemos un partido amistoso de fútbol o algo así, como campaña para recaudar fondos a beneficencia de los que más lo necesitan. Sé que no es nuestro mejor día, digo… después de lo de anoche en verdad no se me antoja ir a patear un balón durante hora y media, pero es por una buena causa.

Todos asistieron. El rubio tenía toda la razón. Más de uno estaba con una jaqueca insoportable del festejo de la noche anterior. Pero debían estar juntos como equipo en esto. One Direction no sólo se trataba de ser cinco caras bonitas y cantar melodías de amor. No, señor, ellos eran mucho más que eso.

H: -Llama a Simon y dile que allá estaremos –dijo con convicción.

LT: -Prepárense porque trapearé el piso con ustedes –exclamó competitivo –soy más aficionado al fútbol que ustedes cuatro juntos.

LP: -Eso ya lo veremos.

Bien. Estaba decidido. Pasarían un lindo día de primavera ejercitando sus bellos cuerpos y como si fuera poco lo harían para ayudar a otros. Se turnaron para ducharse uno a uno, y con ropa casual subieron al bus personal de la banda que los dirigió a una cancha privada. Muchas fans gritaban desesperadas detrás de unas vallas colocadas a los costados de la entrada. Todos los integrantes descendieron del vehículo y saludaron y estrecharon las manos de unas cuantas fans. Podían oírse gritos, llantos, y coros de sus canciones. Realmente estaban cumpliendo su sueño. Toda esa situación no hacía sino animar a Tomlinson luego de su pequeño bajón de hacía unas cuantas horas. Olvidó por completo lo sucedido cuando se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse y uniformarse y se encontró con su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

LT: -¡Stan! –gritó como sus clásicos gritos en los video diarios que quedaron para la historia, ensordeciendo a todos los presentes.

S: -Louiiiiiiiiii! –gritó efusivo su amigo corriendo a abrazarlo.

LT: -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó algo confuso.

S: -Oh, no me digas. Simon no les contó. Este partido es por beneficencia, pero también está pensado en ustedes. Los managers creen que podrían cargar con algo de estrés por estar lejos de casa y la nostalgia y blablabla –dijo divertido, obviando detalles aburridos – todo eso con lo que lidian las personas importantes y famosas. Así que organizaron este partido para que puedan pasar algo de tiempo con sus mejores amigos, familiares y novias. ¿No son los managers más tiernos del mundo? –con una cara exageradamente tierna que solo los hizo reír.

"No, no lo son" pensaba agriamente el castaño. Pero se limitó a sonreír. Estaba realmente feliz. Sus padres, sus hermanitas, sus mejores amigos, Eleanor… todos estaban presentes. Lo mismo para los demás. Sólo les tomó unos minutos ponerse el uniforme del equipo y salieron a jugar. Louis se movía como todo un profesional. Jugaban contra un equipo de las ligas inferiores de la ciudad, en teoría debería haber sido pan comido el ganarles a un grupo de cantantes. Pero el chico con la camiseta del número 17 les estaba complicando la existencia. Un tal, Tomlinson. No sólo por sus habilidades, sino por el buen acompañamiento que tenía. Parecían comunicarse entre sí con solo miradas. Uno de los contrincantes harto de la situación humillante de que les estuvieran dando una paliza decidió poner fin a la buena suerte de los niños bonitos. Les daría en su punto más fuerte. En uno de los contraataques de la defensa, simulando querer quitarle la pelota, pateó con fuerza el menisco de la pierna derecha de Louis. Este cayó inmediatamente al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

LT: -Arrg mi rodilla, me duele. –quejumbroso sosteniendo la parte golpeada de su cuerpo.

El árbitro inmediatamente sacó tarjeta amarilla al que propinó el fuerte golpe. Recibiendo quejas por parte del equipo One Direction.

Z: -No me importa lo que diga, eso merece tarjeta roja. Usted mismo lo vio, la pelota estaba a sus pies pero ohhh él accidentalmente golpea la rodilla de nuestro mejor jugador. Merece que lo expulsen –decía enfadado mientras sus quejas eran acompañadas por gritos de Harry, Niall y Liam.

-Soy quien decide las reglas durante el partido. La sanción está dada. Dejen de armar un escándalo o ustedes serán a quienes expulse –dijo autoritario el árbitro y bajo dicha amenaza los chicos debieron calmarse –le corresponde un tiro libre a Tomlinson por la falta.

Todos en el público aguardaban furiosos por la falta y preocupados porque Louis seguía en el piso. Luego de unos momentos con algo de ayuda de otros jugadores logró ponerse en pie, pero automáticamente sintió una ola de dolor al tensar los músculos, rengueando al caminar. Todo el mundo miraba con preocupación, tanto los presentes como los televidentes.

-¿Se encuentra en condiciones de realizar el tiro? –una vez más la autoritaria voz del árbitro.

Louis intentó con su mejor esfuerzo mantenerse erguido, pero el dolor no se lo permitía y negó lentamente con la cabeza. El árbitro sonó su silbato y pidió tiempo fuera para un reemplazo de jugador. Harry y Niall tomaron cada uno un brazo de su herido amigo pasándolo por detrás de su hombro y así ayudarle a caminar sin tanto peso sobre su pierna. Hasta llegar a los laterales fuera de la cancha donde se encontraban unos bancos de madera donde se situaban los suplentes, y un poco más atrás, amigos y familiares. Lo sentaron cuidadosamente pero de todos modos escuchando un quejido por parte de este. La atención médica no tardó en llegar y revisarle la pierna. Dijeron que estaba todo en orden, que el dolor se disiparía en unas cuantas horas. Sólo le aconsejaron un par de calmantes.

H: -No te preocupes por nada Louis, yo me haré cargo del resto del partido –dijo con convicción.

Louis no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

LT: -Haz, yo te quiero mucho amigo, pero admitamos que tus dotes futbolísticos no son los más destacados.

Él tenía razón, Harry podía tener muchas habilidades, el fútbol no era una de ellas.

H: -Oh vamos. Dame una oportunidad. Seré tu vengador y tomaré tu lugar de jugador estrella.

Cada palabra que decía era un nuevo motivo para sonreír. El mayor no pudo resistirse a esos tiernos encantos que poseía Styles.

LT: -De acuerdo, lo dejo todo en tus manos, se mi héroe. –dijo mientras enfrentaba su puño cerrado con el de su mejor amigo.

El menor le guiñó un ojo y volvió a la cancha, entusiasmado. Le demostraría de lo que era capaz. Louis se quedó sentado sonriendo como un idiota, con la rodilla adolorida aun y siguiendo con la mirada a su mejor amigo. Eleanor fue a sentarse a su lado, mientras que los padres y las hermanitas de este se quedaban en la tribuna un tanto más retirada. Se saludaron con un pequeño beso en los labios y hablaban entretenidos sobre cosas triviales. El descanso terminó y todos los jugadores volvieron a la acción. Los chicos de la boyband parecían haber tomado algún tipo de energizante que los había puesto con las energías a mil. Corrían, arrebataban la pelota, burlaban la defensa del contrincante y hacían pases entre ellos como todos unos profesionales.

LT: -Okay. ¿Desde cuándo saben jugar así? –se preguntó totalmente asombrado y confundido a la vez.

Eleanor: -Tal vez sólo están tratando de hacerte sentir mejor. –explicó con una tierna sonrisa. -Es decir, se deben haber sentido culpables de que te lastimaran intencionalmente por ser el jugador estrella, quizás quieren demostrar que fue en vano y que de todos modos pueden darle una paliza, sin mencionar que los llenó de energía el coraje y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ti.

LT: -Tal vez tengas razón –dijo luego de unos momentos con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro –tengo los mejores amigos del mundo.

El tiempo pasó y faltaban apenas unos escasos diez minutos para que acabara el partido. El marcador iba 1 – 1. El gol del grupo de cantantes lo había efectuado ni más ni menos que Louis antes de su accidente. Harry iba a toda velocidad luego de recibir un pase largo de mitad de cancha de Zayn, y se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería. Uno de los sujetos del otro equipo trató de bloquearlo y arrebatarle la pelota, pero fue inútil debido a los rápidos movimientos del chico de rulos. En un movimiento desesperado para evitar el gol, el sujeto dio un fuerte golpe con su codo en las costillas del cantante. Un quejido salió de los labios de este y la pelota se desvió hacia un lateral de la cancha sin impulso. Todos se pusieron de pie y gritaban en desaprobación, sobre todo su mejor amigo.

N: -¡Están jugando sucio! ¡Todo el mundo vio eso! -gritaba furioso.

H: -Está bien Nialler, no es tan grave –dijo sosteniendo el costado de su torso que había recibido el impacto.

-¿Se encuentra en condiciones de seguir jugando? –preguntó de manera seria el árbitro, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una tarjeta amarilla una vez más para amonestar al jugador perpetrador del golpe. Harry asintió. –Bien, te corresponde un tiro libre a causa de la falta. Patearás la pelota desde el lugar donde fue efectuada. –una vez más el joven asintió.

Se posicionó justo detrás de la pelota. Tronó sus dedos. Trató de disipar la tensión que sentía en sus piernas. Era mucha presión y no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo. Sólo agradeció que el lugar fuera cerca del arco, eso le sumaba chances. Aún así estaba inseguro y no se decidía a hacer su movimiento. Hasta que…

LT: -¡Haz! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que pudiera oírlo -¡Puedes hacerlo!¡Confía en ti! -Luego susurró –yo lo hago.

El menor escuchó el aliento de su mejor amigo y volteó hacia donde estaba para que este le dedicara una sonrisa, luego al resto de su equipo, todos lo miraban expectantes y asentían a medida que este fijaba su mirada en cada uno de ellos, como diciendo "Estamos aquí, no estás solo en esto". No pudo sino sonreír sumamente feliz, marcando esos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas que lo delataban cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz. Inhaló profundamente, dio un paso y pasteó aquella pelota con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Deben haber pasado unos largos tres segundos antes de que todo el plantel, suplentes, tribunas y equipo ensordecieran a todos en un efusivo grito de gol. Lo había hecho. Realmente lo había hecho. El marcador marcó 2 a 1, y justo a tiempo. El árbitro sonó su silbato dando por finalizado el partido. Los cuatro integrantes que quedaban en la cancha salieron corriendo a abrazar a sus amigos y familiares mientras se quitaban sus camisetas. Harry fue directamente a los brazos de Louis, aferrándose fuertemente a este, tratando de no hacerle doler su lesión.

LT: -Sabía que podías hacerlo.

H: -No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

Intercambiaron sonrisas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Louis estaba siendo alzado entre todos en el aire, como el gran campeón que era. Se sentía tan inmensamente feliz.

Los festejos duraron largo rato. Pero la fiesta acabó cuando comenzó a lloviznar. Decidieron que lo mejor sería marcharse, ya que habían comenzado a quedar empapados por la lluvia.

LT: -Te llamaré luego para coordinar el horario del cine de esta noche ¿De acuerdo? –se dirigió tiernamente a su hermosa novia. Esta asintió y el depositó un corto pero dulce beso en sus labios.

H: -Ohh, el amor -bromeó observándolos exageradamente de cerca.

LT: -Cierra la boca –dijo entre risas un tanto incómodo- mejor ponte tu camiseta y un abrigo, te enfermarás -dado a que el pequeño del grupo aun seguía con el torso al descubierto y con grandes gotas de agua escurriendo a los largo de su cabello, cayendo y deslizándose sobre sus abdominales y espalda.

H: -¡Pero mamá! –Hizo un tonto berrinche –aun tengo calor –haciendo algún tipo de pucherito con sus labios al cual Louis no pudo resistirse.

Pensó que no habría problema, después de todo era un día caluroso. Todos subieron a la camioneta de la banda rápidamente en cuanto se largó a llover con más fuerza. Todos estaban algo mojados, pero el menor parecía que había entrado a la ducha con ropa y luego salido. Pasaron varios kilómetros hasta volver al hotel pero el viaje se hizo corto y placentero. Llegaron, dejaron sus cosas en recepción y se dirigieron a la sala de estar del hotel donde les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos.

Z: -Aggh, estoy muerto. Si quieren volver a jugar al football no cuenten conmigo, soy pésimo en esas cosas. –Dijo desperezándose.

H: -Sin embargo gracias a tu pase casi convierto un gol.

Z: -Supongo que hacemos un buen equipo.

LP: -¿Como siguen ustedes? –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Harry y a Louis. Ambos hicieron un gesto restándole importancia.

H: -Mi golpe se vio peor de lo que en realidad –estornudó- fue. -Todos rieron.

LT: -Mi pierna ya casi no duele, supongo que tendré un golpe unos días, pero nada más.

N: -Yo no sé ustedes, yo tengo hambre, cenaré algo e iré a dormir. Fue un largo día.

H: -Yo creo que iré a la notebook luego de comer algo.

LT: -Yo quedé con Eleanor para ir al cine.

LP: -Yo con Danielle.

Z: -Perrie y yo nos encontraremos en un boliche, que ni se le ocurra intentar hacerme bailar. Estoy exhausto.

Todos se separaron en distintas direcciones. Niall fue a la cocina. Liam salió enseguida luego de tomar una muda de ropa, se ducharía en el departamento de su novia, ya estaba bastante retrasado en el horario. Zayn fue a la ducha de uno de los baños de la suite. Harry fue a su habitación, puesto que había perdido el apetito y no sentía ganas de nada. Louis se duchó en otro de los baños y se cambió, poniéndose una camisa blanca, pantalones y saco de color negro, con un peinado hacia atrás, bien perfumado. Estaba prácticamente listo para salir, pero al pasar por la habitación de Harry algo lo detuvo.

- - -  
Hola, no tengo idea quién lee esto, pero gracias :) alguna crítica constructiva que quieran hacer? no? nada? :okay: igual los amo si llegaron hasta aquí ^^ se que se desarrolla lento, pero espero que valga la pena :c  
- Emily L Stylinson ~


	5. Cuidaré de ti

Louis pasó por el frente de la habitación de Harry con la intención de seguir de largo, pero un pequeño estornudo de este hizo que se detuviera inmediatamente. "¿Otra vez?" pensó. Decidió abrir la puerta suavemente y adentrarse en la habitación. Tuvo que forzar la vista para divisar al menor en una oscuridad casi total. La poca luminosidad presente provenía de la ventana, aunque la tormenta no ayudaba con el tema de la claridad. Una vez que sus ojos se pudieron acostumbrar a la penumbra logró ubicarlo encima de la cama en posición fetal. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su vientre, como si tratara de abrazarse a sí mismo. Louis intentó llamarlo por su nombre, pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpido por una tos seca. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y se sentó cautelosamente en la cama acariciando lentamente sus rizos.

-¿Louis? –volvió a toser.

-Shhhh –silenció en un dulce susurro.

-No me siento bien –pronunció un tanto quejumbroso. El mayor sintió que su corazón se contrajo al verlo así. –Tengo frío –la tos no cesaba, mientras se aferraba más y más a sí mismo.

-¿Frío? –Frunció el entrecejo- Haz, no hace frío. –Deslizó la palma de su mano que se encontraba enredada en su cabello hasta situarla en su frente –¡Oh por Dios, Harry!¡Estás hirviendo! Debes tener fiebre. Por eso no debiste andar sin camiseta bajo la lluvia así como si nada. Tú y tú estúpida costumbre de deambular desnudo. –reprochó.

-No me regañes. Me duele. –parecía un niño a quien su madre regaña al enfermarse por no abrigarse adecuadamente. El mayor suspiró.

-Llamaré a algún médico que esté de guardia en el edificio.

-¡No! –exclamó, sosteniendo el brazo de Louis y trató de calmar el ataque de tos que tuvo como consecuencia de subir el tono de voz –Por favor, no.

-Pero Harry, no puedes estar así.

-Te lo pido por favor. No quiero que se preocupen por mí.

-Demasiado tarde. Tu mejor amigo está sumamente preocupado por ti.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Puede quedar entre nosotros? Me sentiré mejor en la mañana, lo prometo. –dijo justo antes de retorcerse en una punzada de dolor situada en su estómago.

-No prometas cosas que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir. –dijo afligido. Lo contempló durante unos momentos con unos ojos apenados. Finalmente dio un suspiro y sacó su celular del bolsillo para marcar el número de su novia. Eleanor, a la que gustaba de llamar Ellie de forma cariñosa.

"-Hola. ¿Ellie? ¿Cómo estás, cariño? No, no es nada. Yo estoy bien. Es sólo que, verás, es Harry. Se siente realmente mal. Creo que pescó un fuerte resfriado esta tarde y no puede ni moverse del dolor. No quiere que de aviso a nadie. Estoy preocupado por él. Me gustaría poder quedarme en casa y asegurarme de que esté bien. Me preguntaba si podríamos dejar nuestra salida al cine para otro día. ¿Sí?¿No te enojas? Esa es mi chica. Eres la mejor. Claro. Ajam. Nos vemos pronto. También te amo y lo sabes. Sí, se lo diré. Que descanses."

-Eleanor te manda saludos, espera que te mejores pronto.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Huh?

-No canceles tus planes por mí. Estaré bien.

-No puedes pretender que te deje aquí en esas condiciones y yo me vaya por ahí. Además, en caso de que así lo decidiera, estaría intranquilo preocupándome por ti constantemente, y no disfrutaría de la salida. Ellie dijo que no había problema, que el clima le había quitado gran parte de sus ansias por ir al cine. ¿Dejaras que cuide de ti? Al menor por esta noche.

El Styles no tuvo más opción que rendirse a la insistencia de su amigo y asintió levemente con su cabeza sintiéndose con culpa de ser una carga.

-Bien. Para empezar, deja de estar en esa posición. Te dolerá la espalda. Ven –tomándolo por los brazos con fuerza suficiente para sentarlo y luego hacer que se levantara de la cama- ponte un pijama o con lo que sea que duermas y metete entre las cobijas.

El menor obedeció, haciendo todo con lentitud, como si cada movimiento provocara un dolor insoportable en sus huesos y músculos. El castaño pudo admirar como se desvestía frente a él, observando todos sus tatuajes, sus músculos, su piel. Quedó sólo con sus bóxers puestos, para luego vestir un conjunto de dormir color azul marino. Y se adentró en la cómoda cama. Louis lo arropó procurando que dejara de temblar de frío, pero era inútil. Se dirigió al armario y sacó otra frazada para añadir a las demás.

-¿Un poco mejor?

El menor asintió. Sin embargo seguía temblando de una manera sutil, más imperceptible. Y una nueva seguidilla de tos comenzó.

-Mmh… no debería haber dejado que de desvistieras tan despacio, pudiste tomar más frío aún.

-Tal vez tendrías que haberme desvestido tú. –dijo travieso, guiñando un ojo.

Un súbito y salvaje pálpito se hizo presente en el mayor. Era total y absolutamente consciente que todos los gestos cariñosos o en doble sentido que Harry manifestaba hacia él no eran más que parte de un juego. Un dulce y divertido juego que lo destrozaba por dentro. Si bien amaba todas esas tonterías que hacían como parte de un bromance que en más de una ocasión había generado controversia entre directioners mundialmente. El no podía dejar de hacer uso de su autocontrol y desear que fuera más que solo un juego. Aún así no desperdiciaba momento.

-Lo hubiera hecho, pero ya sabes… luego no podría parar. –respondió de manera sensual cerca de su rostro. Harry sonrió seguido de un estornudo. Cortando así el momento "romántico". –Sí, gracias por tus gérmenes, no te hubieras molestado –dijo bromeando.

Decidieron buscar alguna película online para ver en la notebook. Ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cansado para dormir a esa hora. Mientras el chico de rulos se disponía tediosamente a escoger una, el mayor se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una taza de té y una de chocolate caliente. Volvió a la habitación, se quitó los zapatos bien lustrados que calzaba y se situó al lado del menor, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Alcanzándole una de las tazas para que la sostuviera.

-¿Qué es? –interrogó curioso, observando fijamente la taza.

-Té.

-Esto no es té –frunciendo el ceño –es de un color más claro.

-Es el té común que normalmente tomas con azúcar, pero le agregué miel y un poco de limón.

-¿Estás loco? Qué asco. Mi pobre y sabroso te.

-No exageres, ni siquiera lo has probado. Le hará bien a tu garganta, son buenos para la tos.

-Remedios caseros. Eres una anciana, Louis. –se burló.

-Soy quien te cuida. Así que tomarás lo que yo ordene. Eso me recuerda… -se volteó y tomó una pequeña botellita que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, junto con una cuchara bastante grande. Sirvió el líquido sobre la cuchara y la acercó a la boca del menor- di ahhh.

-¡Louis!

-Sabe a frutilla, te gustará.

-No me refiero a eso. Me estás tratando como a un niño.

-No, te trato como alguien que está enfermo y necesita ser cuidado. Dijiste que me dejarías.

El chico no puedo objetar nada en su defensa. Tenía razón. El había accedido a sus cuidados. Resignado, bebió el jarabe de sabor dulce y frutal seguido de un sorbo del té especial que le había preparado.

-Mmh. Oye, no es tan asqueroso como pensé que sería. Hasta podría admitir que sabe bien.

-Me alegra oír eso. Termínalo antes de que se enfríe. –dijo dando un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

El líquido estaba exquisito y lo tomó con ganas, empinando la taza ensuciándose a penas la punta de la nariz. Harry notó eso y para juguetear, sin darle tiempo a limpiarse, se acercó a él y lamió la parte de su nariz que tenía chocolate hasta dejarla limpia. "Contrólate Louis, es sólo un juego, sólo eso, debes calmarte" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

-Debo ir al baño –dijo algo apurado- y ya que voy me limpiaré mejor la nariz.

-Oye, la acabo de limpiar por ti.

-Eso no es verdad, solo la babeaste –la contestación divertida hizo reír al Styles, quien parecía sentirse mejor con el correr del tiempo.

El mayor se apresuró a ir al baño. Agradeció que estuvieran solos en el edificio. Cerró la puerta y bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Como lo suponía. Una erección había comenzado a hacerse presente, tan solo por el estúpido hecho de estar cerca de Harry y juguetear con él. Estuvo unos momentos dentro del baño, mientras se lavaba la cara para despejarse e intentaba pensar en algo además del pequeño chico, que si bien lo superaba en altura era menor que él. Una vez desaparecida la erección, acomodó su ropa y volvió a la habitación. Tenía una pequeña toalla doblada en cuatro partes que había humedecido con agua lo más fría posible, al acercarse colocó la misma con cuidado sobre la frente de Harry, aplastando un par de pequeños rulos en el acto.

-¡Aish, Louis!¡Está helada!¡Quítamela! –se quejó al instante el pequeño al sentir el frío contacto contra su piel.

El mayor rió. Podía ser tan tierno cuando se lo proponía. Es más, aun cuando esa no fuera su intención, seguiría viéndose tierno de todos modos.

-Por supuesto que no. Tienes mucha fiebre. El jarabe tardará en hacer efecto. Esto ayudará a bajarte la temperatura del cuerpo más rápidamente. –mientras sostenía la toalla para que Harry no se la quitara. –Será un momento. Hasta que tu cuerpo de acostumbre. –El menor dejó de oponer resistencia en tanto se iba aclimatando a la temperatura. –Bien, esto para la fiebre. Ahora para la tos… -buscando una vez más encima de la mesita de noche. Tomó un pequeño recipiente de color azul con tapa verde.

-¿Quién eres en realidad? –preguntaba serio, pero obviamente bromeando –Tu no eres cantante. O llevas una doble vida y trabajas en el hospital al caer la noche.

-No seas tonto. –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro- Tengo cuatro hermanitas menores. Papá trabajaba y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, y si mi mamá se encontraba ocupada cuando una de ellas enfermaba, yo me encargaba de cuidarlas hasta hacerlas sentir mejor.

-Eres una gran persona, Louis.

-Sólo hago lo que corresponde. Disfruto mucho al hacerlo.

-Eleanor es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

Louis no pudo responder a eso. Se limitó a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa fingida, la cual esperaba que el pequeño tomara como genuina. Al parecer funcionó, puesto que no hizo mención de la tristeza que cargaba el mayor de un momento a otro. El Tomlinson se quitó su saco negro dejándolo en el respaldo de una silla de la habitación y se introdujo entre las sábanas junto con Harry. Era eso o quitarle las mantas y frazadas que tenía encima de su cuerpo, y dada las circunstancias no era la mejor opción. Lo mejor era mantener caliente su cuerpo aunque este tuviera fiebre, el enfriamiento repentino podría causarle una recaída peor en su resfriado y eso es lo último que querían. Louis hundió cuatro dedos de su mano derecha en el pequeño recipiente tomando parte de esa crema blancuzca y de fuerte olor a mentol y eucalipto. Tragó saliva en seco. Con su mano izquierda palpó las ropas del menor hasta encontrar el borde de la parte superior de su pijama y lo levantó suavemente, dando paso a su otra mano, la cual se deslizó lentamente dentro de la ropa del pequeño hasta su pecho, donde finalmente esparció la crema en círculos, utilizando la palma de su mano. Harry se estremeció un poco ante el contacto y lo frío del ungüento, pero se acostumbró enseguida. Louis era sumamente cuidadoso, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo o algo por el estilo. Sus manos eran grandes y suaves. Pensó que podría estar horas repitiendo el procedimiento sin molestarse en lo más mínimo. Lo hacía despacio y de manera constante. Recorriendo lo alto de tu torso, su pecho, sus clavículas, la base de su cuello. El menor cerró sus ojos, relajándose por lo bien que se sentía eso. Louis lo imitó y cerró sus ojos, pero no para relajarse, sino para tratar de reprimir las pequeñas palpitaciones de excitación que sentía en su entrepierna. "No otra vez" pensó. Y agradeció estar debajo de las sábanas. Continuó así durante unos minutos, hasta sintió que la crema se había absorbido por completo, entonces retiró su mano.

-Con eso creo que debería bastar para que te sientas mejor en la mañana.

-En realidad, creo que ya estoy sintiendo el cambio. Eres asombroso.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor –dijo con la mirada cansada, una sonrisa en los labios y seguido con un gran bostezo.

-Estás cansado ¿verdad? –interrogó algo preocupado.

-No dormí muy bien anoche. Sumado al ejercicio de hoy. Supongo que estoy agotado, es todo. -Frotando sus ojos perezosamente.

-Dejemos la película para otro momento.

-Parece que el destino no quería que viera una película el día de hoy. Primero cancelo la salida al cine y luego esto –rió.

-¿Crees en el destino?

-Lo dije sin pensar –encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Pues, no me considero un romántico. Pero lo que yo creo es que hay gente destinada a estar junta. Personas que nacen, y atravesando pocos o muchos caminos, terminarán unidas. Y nada puede evitarlo.

-Me gusta la manera en que piensas, es muy linda. A mí me encanta creer que si deseas mucho una cosa, por más imposible que parezca, si lo deseas con el corazón, se hará realidad. Siempre guardo ese tipo de esperanzas.

-Esa esperanza es lo que nos mantiene vivos día a día. –Sonrió- dime Lou ¿Qué haces cuando tus hermanitas no tienen sueño pero tu sí?

El mayor se quedó pensativo unos segundos y respondió.

-Les canto una canción infantil, es muy tonta, pero efectiva.

-¿Me la vas a cantar para poder dormir? –preguntó en un tono tan niñezco y con tal inocencia en sus ojos que nadie podría haberse resistido. ¿De verdad ese Harry Styles, de aspecto tierno y puro era el mismo Harry Styles al que la prensa se había empeñado en dar tanta fama de basura y mujeriego? Costaba creerlo. –Quiero decir, estás cansado, y quiero dormirme pero siento que no puedo.

Louis lo miró fijamente a los ojos, para luego bajar su mirada y sonreír. En verdad estaba enamorado de él.

-Claro. Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres.

-Genial. –dijo efusivo. Retiró la toalla que cubría su frente, se recostó de lado y se acurrucó en el pecho de Louis, inhalando el aroma de su exquisito perfume que se había puesto unas horas antes.

Louis lo sostuvo en brazos, con una mano desordenando sus rulos pacíficamente. Y comenzó a tararear. Una melodía que el menor tardó unos momentos en reconocer, una canción infantil que siempre le había resultado insoportable y tonta. Pero ahí estaba Louis. Tarareándola armoniosamente con su suave tono de voz. Y simplemente le resultó una de las cosas más hermosas que había oído en toda su vida. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus párpados le pesaran y cayera en un profundo sueño.

-Gracias… -fue lo último que logró decir en un susurro el menor antes de quedarse dormido. Y pensó que si había una persona destinada para él, rogaba que fuera al menos la mitad de lo maravilloso que era Louis Tomlinson.


	6. No me odies

Louis entreabrió los ojos de manera perezosa y con la vista nublada. Restregó sus ojos con uno de sus puños cerrados y al bajar su brazo se topó con algo. Y ahí lo recordó. Se había quedado dormido abrazado a Harry. El menor aun tenía el rostro sobre su pecho. Con rulos desordenados y labios rosados. Louis no podía creer lo angelical que lucía. El mayor tomó su mejilla con la palma de su mano, acariciándola con su pulgar, suavemente. Este comenzó a despertar poco a poco debido a los cálidos roces.

LT: -Buenos días –susurró –¿Te sientes mejor?

H: -Como nuevo –sonrió en un gran bostezo y con modorra. –Todo gracias a ti.

LT: -Dije que te cuidaría. –le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Había algo más hermoso que verlo despertar? Esos ojos color esmeralda, que por la mañana se tornaban más claros, lo volvían loco. –Me gustan tus ojos, Hazza. –soltó así, sin más.

H: -¿De qué hablas? –se tornó confundido y algo divertido. -Mis ojos son verdes. Los ojos celestes como los tuyos o los de Niall son más lindos que unos de color verde.

LT: -Entonces ¿Te gustan mis ojos?

H: -Claro que me gustan tus ojos –afirmó, como si de una respuesta obvia se tratara –es decir, son geniales. Nunca puedo saber de qué color son en realidad. A veces lucen celestes, otras veces grises, azules, incluso verdes. Ojalá yo tuviera unos ojos así, sería fantástico. –enfatizó.

Louis no podía resistirse al entusiasmo que el chico ponía en sus palabras refiriéndose a él. Simplemente no podía. Su manera de hablar, su voz. No soportó ni un momento más. Tomó su barbilla suavemente con dos de sus dedos.

LT: -Pues para mí, tus ojos son los más hermosos que vi en mi vida –susurró acortando la distancia entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

El menor apenas sintió el contacto de los labios de Louis sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos de par en par y lo empujó con fuerza usando ambas manos, alejándolo de él.

H: -¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –exclamó exasperado, mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente, distanciándose aún más.

LT: -Haz, yo… -dijo con la voz rota. No podía siquiera hablar, su corazón estaba rompiéndose muy lenta y dolorosamente, mientras latía desenfrenado. Él y su maldito impulso lo habían arruinado todo.

H: -¡"Haz" nada! –Dijo furioso -¿Qué rayos te ocurre?¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso ese era tu magnífico plan? "¿Cuidarme hasta que me sintiera mejor?" –Dijo mientras simulaba unas comillas de manera sarcástica con dos dedos de cada mano –Eres un maldito hipócrita. No soy como tú, Louis. –gritó.

LT: -No tienes por qué ser tan rudo conmigo –mientras aferraba una de sus manos fuertemente a su pecho, en cierto lugar donde quemaba de manera desgarradora –te amo –dejando caer algunas lágrimas de dolor en éstas últimas palabras.

H: -Yo te odio.

Louis dio un pequeño salto en la cama y abrió sus ojos enormemente. Su respiración estaba descontrolada. No lograba inhalar el aire que necesitaba para pensar con claridad. Vio a su lado y Harry seguía durmiendo pacíficamente entre sus brazos. No lograba tranquilizarse. Su pulso temblaba. Sus ojos ardían, sentía ganas de llorar. Era un sueño. Un maldito sueño. El peor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, tal vez el peor de su vida. Era tan real. Trago saliva de manera seca, tratando de normalizar sus latidos. Realmente estaba muy asustado. En un reflejo desesperado por aferrarse a la realidad, abrazó a Harry con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Eso lo había asustado lo suficiente para tomar la decisión de no confesarle nunca sus sentimientos al menor. Si él en verdad era capaz de reaccionar de esa manera, su mundo se derrumbaría y no quería eso. Aunque supiera la triste realidad, no quería oírla de sus labios. Harry comenzó a despertar al sentir el contacto físico que le estaba dificultando un poco respirar.

H: -¿Louis? –con un dejo de preocupación.

LT: -Oh Harry, lo siento. Te desperté. –separándose de él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Tenía una mirada de completa credulidad, definitivamente todo había sido un mal sueño.

H: -¿Qué ocurre? Tu cara, Lou. Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así. –Frunciendo el ceño- ¿Te encuentras bien?

LT: -No es nada. –Negó con la cabeza- Es sólo qué… –suspiró- tuve una pesadilla. Fue demasiado real. –bajó la mirada.

H: -Owwn, lo lamento. Ven aquí –le dijo tiernamente mientras él se acomodaba unos centímetros más arriba en la cama y apoyaba suavemente la cabeza de Louis en su cálido pecho. –Shhh, todo está bien Boo Bear –mientras acariciaba su suave y lacio cabello –Estoy aquí contigo. Louis logró calmarse. Rodeó a su mejor amigo con un brazo y acomodó su cabeza, sintiendo los latidos relajantes y tranquilos del menor. Volvieron a conciliar el sueño un par de horas más.

N: -¡Los encontré! –se escuchó efusivo al pequeño irlandés, como quien gana un juego.

La pareja durmiente se vio encandilada por la luz que la puerta abierta anteriormente dejaba colarse en la habitación, poniendo unas caras realmente graciosas. Pudieron divisar al rubio que entraba, seguido de Liam y Zayn.

N: -¿Qué hacen durmiendo a esta hora? Arriba perezosos. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Z: -Si tuvieras un dólar por cada vez que te encontramos durmiendo con alguien más, ya tendrías dos dólares –bromeó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Louis.

N: -Al parecer la cama de Lou es realmente incómoda para dormir.

El mayor no pudo sino sonrojarse por todas las bromas, mientras todos los demás reían.

LP: -Es tarde. Levántense y prepárense para el show de esta noche.

Los aludidos asintieron y se levantaron.

Z: -Sabía que eras raro. Pero… ¿Dormir con camisa y pantalón de gabardina?

LT: -Sí, lo sé. Es que… -no pudo terminar la frase al recordar que había prometido no decir a nadie sobre lo ocurrido. Pero no fue necesario.

H: -Estuve enfermo toda la noche. –Interrumpió- Lou se ofreció a cuidarme, así que ni tiempo tuvo de cambiarse. Gracias a él me siento de maravilla y la romperemos en el concierto de hoy ¿Verdad, chicos? ¡Wooo! –dijo completamente animado.

En verdad si no lo hubieran oído por sus propias palabras, no hubieran creído que había estado enfermo. Se lo notaba llenísimo de energía.

Salieron uno tras otro de la habitación para dirigirse a comer el desayuno en el horario de la merienda. Louis y Liam fueron los últimos en salir.

LP: -¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme? –aprovechó a interrogar en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hablar sin ser escuchado por los demás. Tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa insinuante en el rostro. Como siendo incapaz de ocultar la alegría de que hayan dormido juntos.

LT: -No es lo que crees. En verdad estaba enfermo. –algo avergonzado.

LP: -Fuiste muy solidario al ofrecerte a cuidarlo –le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmada en el hombro, sonriendo.

LT: -Eres un idiota, Lee –rio. En otro momento que dispusieran de más tiempo a solas se encargaría de contarle detalles.

Todo a partir de ahí parecía marchar viento en popa. Louis se dispuso a controlar sus sentimientos tanto como le fuera posible. Pasaron días, recitales, entrevistas, viajes, días de ocio. Todo era perfecto. Tanto dentro, como fuera de la banda. Los bromances seguían en pie, más vigentes que nunca. El más popular en el fandom siempre fue, desde el comienzo, el de Louis y Harry. Todos los fans los llamaban Larry Stylinson. Y es que en verdad, a veces parecían más que simples mejores amigos. Pero sólo formaba parte de las bromas que disfrutaban haciendo, de lo bien que se llevaban y de publicidad. A Harry en verdad no le importaba que se dudara de su heterosexualidad, le resultaba divertido. Y a Louis no podía importarle menos. Gozaba cada mínimo momento de bromance, el cual siempre deseó que se tratara de un romance. Sus bromas favoritas eran las que comenzaba el menor. No quería despertar sospechas en las personas, ni siquiera en sus propios amigos, de que sus sentimientos por Harry eran genuinos. Su vida era casi perfecta. Hasta que ese día llegó. Y sintió que poco a poco todo se derrumbaba para él.

"Estás viendo E! Entertainment Television. En las siguientes noticias te presentamos una primicia exclusiva. Eleanor Calder, actual novia de Louis Tomlinson, integrante de la aclamada boyband del momento, One Direction, ha sido vista por nuestros reporteros con su ex personal trainer, Bruce Hofften. Según se indica habrían estado en un restaurante muy lujoso, donde se comportaban de manera muy cariñosa y ya hay rumores sobre una supuesta infidelidad."


	7. Crisis

Al atardecer los chicos se encontraban en el living, esparcidos en los cómodos sofás con sus respectivas computadoras. Twitteando, viendo videos, cosas que cualquiera hace en su tiempo libre. El televisor estaba encendido, pero nadie estaba prestándole verdadera atención. Era más como para tener un sonido ambiental, algo más ameno que el frío silencio. Hasta que la conductora del programa comenzó a dar esa noticia que desencadenaría una serie de hechos que amenazaría el futuro de Louis. Eleanor había sido vista con alguien más a altas horas de la noche. Niall se encargó de subir el volumen de la TV y todos apartaron la mirada de las pantallas de las laptops para concentrarse en eso. Todos estaban atónitos y boquiabiertos. Una vez finalizada la noticia, automáticamente dirigieron su mirada a Louis. Éste se encontraba pálido, con la mirada ida, los puños apretados con fuerza. Como si de un momento a otro hubiera dejado de respirar. Todos dieron por sentado que la posible infidelidad era lo que le había causado dicha reacción. Todos menos uno. Liam. Él fue el único que se preguntó si había algo más detrás de todo esto.

N: -No les hagas caso. Seguro es un estúpido rumor inventado. Siempre quieren tener la primicia en todo, al punto de inventar cosas. –tratando de aligerar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado.

H: -Niall tiene razón, debe ser todo un malentendido.

Ambos hablaron sin tener respuesta alguna. El mayor solo se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sin dirigir su mirada a ninguno de los presentes.

LT: -Si alguien me necesita estaré en mi habitación. –dijo de manera fría y cortante.

Podía asumirse un tono de preocupación en su voz al hablar. Él sólo se comportaba así cuando algo realmente malo ocurría. Ya que la mayoría del tiempo era el más animado y juguetón del grupo, quién regañaba y molestaba a quien se encontrara serio o de mal humor hasta que sonriera.

N: -¡Lou espera! –pero fue inútil. El aludido ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Louis subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación a oscuras. Se dejó caer pesadamente a la cama, seguido de esto tomó una de sus almohadas y la presionó fuerte sobre su rostro ahogando un grito de desesperación. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. Las cosas iban bien ¿Por qué tuvieron que arruinarse?

Mientras tanto los 4 restantes seguían en la sala principal, sorprendidos. No paraban de llegar miles y miles de mensajes de fanáticos preguntando qué es lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo responder a eso? Ni siquiera ellos lo sabían. Se dispusieron no responder ningún mensaje, no al menos hasta no tener en claro que sucedió.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos o tres horas desde que la noticia había salido al aire, cuando el timbre el apartamento sonó.

Harry se dirigió perezoso a abrir. Para encontrarse allí con una delgada muchacha que vestía un sobretodo de color negro, lentes oscuros y un beanie que cubría por completo su cabello. Irreconocible para cualquiera. No para ellos.

E: -Hola Harry –saludó cordialmente –¿Se encuentra Louis? Debo hablar con él –preguntó algo preocupada pero con un tono dulce de voz.

H: -¿Los rumores son verdad? –preguntó de manera fría y cortante.

E: -Escucha, en verdad necesito hablar con Louis. Por favor déjame pasar. –pidió agachando su rostro.

¿Por qué no se molestó en negar la pregunta? Eso había molestado al menor. ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Acaso se había atrevido a serle infiel a su mejor amigo?

H: -No, escúchame tu a mí. Louis no tiene intenciones de verte, así que será mejor que te largues. –su rostro se mantenía serio.

E: -Eso no es verdad –murmuró con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse –quiero oírlo por sus propias palabras.

LT: -Ellie…

La chica alzó la mirada. Los chicos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. ¿En qué momento había regresado? Nadie había sentido su presencia hasta que habló. Se encontraba parado sobre el primer escalón. Serio. Devastado. Un aire sumamente tenso inundaba la sala. Caminó unos pasos muy lentamente. Paró, fijó su mirada en la joven y pesadamente alzó sus brazos. La muchacha inmediatamente hizo a un lado a Harry, quién le bloqueaba el paso. Mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos se quitó su gafas y su gorro, dejando al descubierto su larga y ondulada cabellera. Rápidamente se posicionó entre los brazos extendidos de Louis, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

E: -Juro que no lo sabía, Lou. Lo juro –sollozaba la joven de cabello castaño.

LT: -Shhh. Lo sé… -intentaba calmarla acariciando su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Todos observaban algo confundidos. Pero Liam en particular estaba comenzando a comprender lo que ocurría. Fue hasta la cocina y volvió con un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua fresca y se lo ofreció a la chica.

E: -Gracias Lee –agradeció, tomando el vaso con sus manos, aun sollozando.

LT: -Ven, siéntate –la tomó suavemente del brazo y la dirigió a uno de los sofá para que se pusiera cómoda.

E: -¿No prefieres que lo hablemos en privado?

LT: -No, así está bien. Tienen derecho a saberlo. –resignado. -¿Cómo está Bruce?

¿Acaso era una broma? Le estaba preguntando por el sujeto. ¿Acaso lo conocía?

E: -Él está bien. Me encargó pedirte disculpas de su parte. Dice que lo lamenta mucho. –tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó –En ningún momento nos percatamos de la presencia de los reporteros. Creímos que no habían podido seguirnos el rastro. No sé como ocurrió. Lo lamento tanto, Louis. –comenzaba a llorar una vez más, lamentándose, cubriéndose su rostro con ambas manos.

LT: -Lo sé, lo sé. No es tu culpa. –frotaba su mano sobre su espalda –sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto podía ocurrir.

Louis mordió su labio inferior y dio un vistazo a sus desconcertados amigos. Harry estaba cruzado de brazos, lucía molesto. Niall y Zayn no entendían nada. Liam lucía más bien preocupado, él sabía parte de la verdad. El mayor suspiró audiblemente y se puso de pie.

LT: -Tengo algo que decirles… -dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

E: -¡Louis, no…! –trató de impedir en un susurro ahogado.

LT: -Elounor jamás existió. –empezó a decir con determinación. Estaba dispuesto a contar la verdad. Bueno, al menos parte de ella. -Eleanor es mi mejor amiga. Su novio se llama Bruce. Sí, lo conozco. Somos buenos amigos. La relación fue una farsa desde el comienzo.

Comienzo de Flashback

Harry se había empeñado bastante en conseguir que Louis se fijara en una chica que él había escogido. Era simpática, bonita, inteligente. Casi perfecta. Se habían conocido en una fiesta con amigos en común. Se encargó de acercarlos y dejarlos solos para que platicaran. Se llevaban perfectamente bien, reían y tomaban. Pero no pasó a mayores. Siguieron escribiéndose luego de la fiesta. Estaban teniendo mucha confianza entre sí, día tras días se hacían más y más cercanos. Pero sin otras intenciones.

Un día cualquiera durante los ensayos los chicos estaban jugueteando. Sobretodo Louis y Harry, los mejores amigos. El mayor alzaba al menor y desordenaba sus rulos, a lo que el menor respondía con cosquillas. Uno de los integrantes de Modest! Management pasaba por el lugar para un chequeo diario sobre cómo iban saliendo las cosas. Los observaba y vigilaba detenidamente. Estuvo presente unos minutos, mientras tanto los cinco seguían actuando como si fueran los únicos en el mundo. Al cabo de un largo rato, el sujeto alto y de gran porte se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, no sin antes pedirle a Louis, si era tan amable, de acompañarlo.

Caminaron callados hasta llegar a destino. El castaño fue dirigido hasta una habitación blanca, con una mesa semicircular en el centro, donde se encontraban situados todos los del equipo de Modest!

-Es bueno verte Louis. Por favor toma asiento. –Fue el "líder" por así decirlo, quien habló. La cabeza del grupo. Quien estaba a cargo. Su voz gruesa resonaba en la sala. El chico asintió y se alojó en una de las cómodas sillas. –Escucha Louis. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… tememos que estés afectando a la imagen de One Direction. El menor se tornó en una mirada de completa confusión. ¿Acaso querían sacarlo de la banda? –No me malinterpretes. Eres un buen chico y te tenemos mucho afecto. Eres popular entre las chicas y tienes carisma. Pero hay algo que nos viene molestando desde hace bastante tiempo. Todo este tema de Larry. Sea una broma o no, está yendo demasiado lejos. Aunque haya fans que apoyan esto, millones de jovencitas siguen a la banda fantaseando con que algún día se casarán con ellas o siquiera conocerlos en persona porque los aman. No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales ¿sabes? Es cuestión de negocios. Disculpa si te ofende lo que digo. Pero debes conseguirte una linda novia. Styles no es un problema, sea verdad o no, cada vez que se acerca a una chica, los medios se encargan de hacer el resto. Pero tú… pones en juego muchas cosas, pequeño. Estamos en la cima, hay apariencias que mantener. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? –el chico solo se había limitado oír todo lo que tenían para decirle, con una expresión sumamente seria en el rostro. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, algo molesto. –Sabía que lo harías. No nos decepciones hijo. Es por el bien de todos. Louis desvió la mirada, se levantó de su asiento y abandonó el recinto.

Una vez afuera, se dejó caer sobre la suave hierba y observó las nubes. Tratando de despejar su mente de aquella molesta conversación. Pero no podía hacerlo, era en todo lo que pensaba. Sacó su teléfono y marcó.

-Hola corazón –una voz alegre y divertida se escuchó al otro lado de la línea –nunca llamas tan temprano. ¿Ya terminó el ensayo?

-No, escucha, agg… -se removió los cabellos de manera brusca –necesito hablar contigo. Voy a pedirte un gran favor.

Fin del Flashback

LT: -Lamento mucho haberles mentido. Modest! Me obligó a hacerlo. –dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo. –Lamento haberte metido en esto Ellie. –dirigiendo ahora su vista a los ojos cafés de la chica.

E: -No lo hagas. Sabes que lo hice porque te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo Lou, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Yo soy quien lo lamenta. No quiero que tu carrera se vea afectada.

LT: -Tu imagen fue la que se estropeó, dejándome a mí como una estúpida víctima. Tú jamás harías algo así.

E: -No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no pueda soportar. ¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante?

LT: -No lo sé. Sinceramente no lo sé. Necesito tiempo para pensar. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ven –dijo extendiendo su mano en dirección a la chica- te llevaré hasta tu casa.

Ésta tomó su mano. Louis tomó un abrigo y lo cargó sobre su hombro, las llaves del auto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación tomando la cintura de Eleanor. No sin que antes ella de despidiera de los presentes y se disculpara por las molestias.

H: -Creí que era tu mejor amigo… -Oyeron decir con un tono de voz molesto pero sumamente dolido, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. A Louis se le partió el corazón, sólo un poco más, al saber que había herido los sentimientos de la persona más importante para él.


	8. Revelaciones

Louis y Eleanor se dirigieron a la cochera del edifico, donde él tenía estacionado su auto. Se subieron, se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad, Louis puso en marcha el motor y se dispuso a salir.

E: -¡Espera! –advirtió, tomándolo por el brazo.

LT: -¿Qué ocurre?

E: -Debes saber que es probable que haya periodistas al salir. Es decir, todos ellos quieren tener la primicia y saber qué es lo que ocurrió.

LT: -Está bien. No pueden hacer nada, estamos en un vehículo y ellos no. –Suspiró- intentemos permanecer indiferentes a esto. No sonreiremos como las personas más felices del mundo, pero no nos mostraremos devastados. Es todo. Actúa natural como si se tratara de un día totalmente normal.

E: -Pero…

LT: -Ya veremos qué hacer. En otro momento.

Y así fue. Salieron de la cochera del edificio y la calle estaba plagada de paparazzis. Todos tomaban decenas de fotografías y hacían muchas preguntas. Apenas si podían observar quienes abordaban el vehículo gracias a los vidrios polarizados de este. Pero sabían muy bien que eran ellos. Louis hizo caso omiso a todos ellos, y con cuidado de no atropellar a nadie, emprendió camino al departamento de Eleanor, dejándolos atrás con todas sus incógnitas. Durante el trayecto no podía sacarse las palabras de Harry de la cabeza. "Creí que era tu mejor amigo". Cada vez que pensaba en ello se tensaba. Apretaba sus dientes y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante, al punto de que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Eleanor lo observaba preocupada en silencio y con la mirada triste. Pasaron unos minutos y se encontraban a una calle de su casa. Cuando Louis frenó de manera brusca y se estacionó a un lado de la acera.

E: -¿Louis? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó. Le había sorprendido la reacción de su mejor amigo.

LT: -Son ellos… -dijo con bronca.

E: -¿Ellos? ¿Qué quieres decir? –confundida.

En ese momento ella bajó el vidrio y asomó su cabeza para observar la escena. Indudablemente no los dejarían en paz tan fácilmente. Reporteros de distintas cadenas televisivas y de radio, agolpados frente a la entrada de su casa.

LT: -De acuerdo –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse- Me hubiera gustado un poco más de tiempo para pensar, pero al parecer es ahora o nunca. Debo decir la verdad.

E: -¡Louis, no! –exclamó.

LT: -Esto no se detendrá y lo sabes. No hay más que hacer. Admitiré que soy gay y podrás seguir con Bruce sin que nadie los moleste. Lamento haberte involucrado –agachando la mirada.

E: -¡Louis William Tomlinson! –gritó autoritariamente. Él volteó a verla sorprendido, nunca elevaba su voz de esa manera- No dejaré que arruines tu vida de esta manera.

LT: -Está arruinada, no soy feliz. –admitió con pesadez.

E: -Louis… –susurró apenada con una expresión de extremo dolor y agachó la mirada. –Escucha –hablando a un nivel de voz normal- tal vez tu vida no es perfecta, pese a lo que todos creen. Pero ¿Vale la pena arriesgarte? Dices la verdad y luego ¿Qué? Modest! no te dejará en paz. Piensa en tus amigos. Estarías poniendo en riesgo el futuro de One Direction, y lo sabes. Piensa en Harry –Louis levantó apenas su rostro por reflejo al escuchar su nombre- ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Tal vez siga todo bien. ¿Pero qué tal si no? Están en la cima del mundo. Solo necesitar soportar un tiempo más. Debes ser fuerte ahora más que nunca.

Eleanor tenía razón. Eran demasiados riesgos. Las cosas podían salir bien, o terriblemente mal. Todo por no ser capaz de cargar con esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. No podía ser tan egoísta. No estaba solo en esto. Si él caía, los demás también.

LT: -De acuerdo, entiendo. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

.

Z: -Aun no puedo creerlo –decía desconcertado- es como… no sé, si yo viniera mañana y dijera "Perrie no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga"

N: -Lo sé. Te entiendo perfectamente. Estoy igual de sorprendido que ustedes.

Z: -¿Por qué Louis nos mentiría a todos nosotros? Es decir… somos sus mejores amigos.

H: -Es un idiota. Eso es lo que es. Un idiota y mentiroso. –decía molesto. Se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión sumamente molesta.

LP: -Haz, tranquilízate. –Trataba de apaciguar las cosas y daba gracias de que Louis no estuviera presente para escuchar esas palabras- Debe haber tenido una buena razón. Ya lo escuchaste. Modest! lo obligó.

H: -¡Oh por favor, Liam! –Gritó- ahora resulta que es una simple marioneta que hace todo lo que le dicen. Podría habérnoslo contado en algún momento a solas que tuviéramos. Si no lo hizo fue por decisión propia. –Liam solo pudo hacer una mueca con sus labios, quedándose en silencio, dándole la razón al menor. No podía decirles que él conocía el porqué.

Z: -Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

En ese momento la noticia cambió en el programa de televisión y todos dirigieron sus miradas a la pantalla, al ver a los reporteros abalanzándose sobre Louis y Eleanor. Subieron el volumen del mismo y se concentraron en ello. Ambos llevaban una sonrisa en sus rostros, como quien se divierte con una broma.

Paparazzis: -¡Louis! ¿Son ciertos los rumores? / Eleanor ¿Lo hiciste para llamar la atención y estar en la mira de todos? / ¿Qué papel juega Bruce en todo esto? / Todo el mundo ya habla de una infidelidad / ¿No temen las represalia de las fans?

L: -Oigan, oigan. Tranquilos. –Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Quién inventó todo esto? Es decir, es ridículo –soltando una pequeña risa- Teníamos una cita, pero yo de repente no me sentí en condiciones de salir de casa, no quería arruinarle la noche a Ellie ni haber hecho las reservas en el restaurante en vano. Así que le pedí como favor a mi viejo amigo Bruce que tomara mi lugar, es todo. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Eleanor y yo estamos mejor que nunca –declaró- ahora si nos disculpan… –dijo poniendo en movimiento el vehículo para adentrarse en la cochera del hotel.

Paparazzi: -¡Louis! ¡Un beso para la primera plana!

No tenía muchas opciones. Si se negaba, desmentir los rumores habría sido en vano. Así que él y Eleanor se acercaron y juntaron sus labios en un corto y sencillo beso. La escena se plagó de flashes de cámaras. Con eso debía bastar por el momento para que se calmaran.

H: -¡Ah ok! Justo lo que necesitábamos. ¡Más mentiras! ¡Al diablo con esto! –gritó indignado y apagó la televisión debido al enojo.

La sala quedó en silencio. Era un clima bastante tenso a decir verdad. Ninguno podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Hasta que un sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos. Una canción. ¿La radio? No, era algo distinto. Siguieron el sonido hasta una mesita situada en un rincón de la sala. Era el celular de Louis. Zayn fue hasta el lugar y lo tomó en sus manos, haciendo que dejara de sonar.

Z: -Es un mensaje –dijo tocando en algunas partes la pantalla táctil del móvil –Oh, es nada más ni nada menos que Bruce. "Oh, Louis" –dijo sobreactuando la voz- "lamento mucho lo que pasó, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad. También espero que estos bastardos dejen de interferir. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea."

LP: -¡Zayn! ¡No debes leer mensajes ajenos!

Z: -Nos lo debe por todo el teatrito ese que tenía armado. Que ¡Tiene! Armado. –se corrigió. En ese instante algo pasó por la cabeza del moreno. -¿Qué opinan sobre que indaguemos en sus cosas? Muero por descubrir que tanto oculta.

LP: -¡Zayn no! ¡Basta! –Dijo preocupado- En primer lugar no deberías siquiera haber leído ese mensaje. En segundo lugar, está mal espiar o revisarle las cosas a la gente. Respeta la privacidad. ¿Te gustaría que a ti te indagaran todo?

Z: -No me gustaría, pero tampoco me molestaría. A diferencia de Louis, yo no tengo nada que ocultar. Y hasta ahora, por lo que he visto, tú eres el único que se opone a la idea.

Liam dirigió su mirada a Harry y a Niall. Estos en verdad parecían estar dispuestos a acceder a la loca idea de Zayn.

LP: -¡Oh por favor chicos! Ustedes no lo harían… -dijo exhalando aire- ¿O sí? –su tono cambió a uno de preocupación absoluta al ver que nadie se oponía. –No los creía capaces…

H: -Yo también creía que ciertas personas eran incapaces de muchas cosas… pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

LP: -Haz… -susurró dolido- Niall ¿Qué hay de ti? –el rubio solo pudo desviar la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a los ojos de cachorro de Liam que suplicaban que se detuvieran. –Bien, espero que sepan lo que hacen. No cuenten conmigo en esto. –totalmente resignado al notar que no podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Sólo rogaba que no encontraran nada que delatara a Louis.

Z: -Bien. –Juntando las palmas de sus manos- En marcha. Louis no tardará en volver. Me encargaré de revisar este hermoso aparatito –dijo mientras jugaba con el celular en sus manos.- Niall, tu irás a su habitación. Harry, encárgate de su computadora.

Zayn se sentó en el sofá empezando a indagar en las cosas del celular. Los demás se separaron en distintas direcciones. Harry y Niall se dirigieron al cuarto de Louis. Harry tomó la notebook situada sobre la cama y la llevó con él hasta su propia habitación para estar más cómodo. Niall se quedó en el cuarto del mayor comenzando a revisar cada cajón, cada compartimiento en los muebles, cada rincón. Liam solo se dirigió a su cuarto resignado. Estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo. Louis contaba con buenas razones para ocultar sus secretos. Al menos así lo creía él.

Niall revisó casa recoveco sin hallar nada extraño. Supuso que si ocultaba algo importante no estaría a simple vista en su habitación. Así que luego de un rato buscando arduamente desistió y bajó a la sala a hacerle compañía a Zayn. Tal vez él si habría encontrado algo.

Z: -Oh Nialler –dijo sorprendido al ver al rubio bajando las escaleras exhausto- eso fue rápido. Dime ¿Hallaste algo? –Niall negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

N: -¿Qué hay de ti? –interrogó curioso.

Z: -Supongo que me fue mejor que a ti –cantó victorioso.

N: -¿Encontraste algo? –exclamó sorprendido.

Z: -Ven, mira –hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara a él y le cedió el móvil.

"Mensajes de texto.

Conversación: Bruce.

Hey Lou! Adivina qué! Hay un amigo mío que muere por conocerte. Dice que eres muy lindo y totalmente su tipo. ¿Qué dices?

¡¿Acaso le contaste?! Voy a matarte. Nadie debe saberlo.

¡Oh, vamos! No te enojes. Es muy guapo y agradable.

Sabes perfectamente que no puedo tener ese tipo de relaciones. Dile a tu amigo que me siento alagado y muchas gracias. Pero la respuesta es no."

Niall leyó lo que el moreno le indicaba y quedó boquiabierto.

Z: -Esa debe ser la razón de tantas mentiras. –Suspiró con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos- Al parecer nuestro querido amigo Louis es gay.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Harry, este se encontraba descalzo sentado de piernas cruzadas en su cama, con la computadora encima de ellas, recargado sobre la pared. La encendió. Y no supo bien por dónde comenzar. Aunque esperaba encontrar algo que lo ayudara a saber qué era lo que Louis ocultaba como si de un asunto de vida o muerte se tratara. No esperó tener resultados tan pronto. Accedió a internet y lo más útil que se le cruzó por la mente fue abrir el historial de páginas visitadas. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al igual que su boca. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, al mismo tiempo que un leve temblor general se apoderó de él a causa de los mismos nervios. No era capaz de articular sus dedos. Se había quedado completamente helado. No. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cientos y cientos de resultados de búsqueda con una sola temática. Larry Stylinson.

¡Mil perdones a los lectores! Ando con falta de tiempo, pero descuiden. No la dejaré inconclusa! Ya tengo todo más o menos visualizado hasta el final :) más adelante habrán partes en las que me odien y los entenderé por ello. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dieron palabras de aliento. No saben lo mucho que significan para mí! GRACIAS! :D


	9. Idas y Vueltas

Harry no reaccionaba. Se había quedado allí, simplemente mirando la pantalla que mostraba los resultados de la búsqueda. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo articular su mano, dirigirla hacia el mouse de la notebook y comenzar a revisar más a fondo. Todo, absolutamente todo era sobre Larry. Fotografías, videos, novelas, dibujos, imágenes en movimiento. Algunas fotografías eran de sus juegos como parte del bromance, en otras habían utilizado photoshop. Resultados de diversas páginas. Le resultaba extraño y bastante incómodo, a decir verdad, al verse plasmado de manera totalmente homosexual con su mejor amigo. Sabía de la existencia de Larry y el favoritismo que se tenía hacía ese bromance, pero jamás se había molestado en indagar mucho en el tema. No podía creerlo. El fandom estaba lleno de Larry Shippers. Y al parecer Louis era uno más de ellos. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. ¿Por qué todos esos resultados con cosas sobre ellos dos? Pero hasta él mismo se percataba de que intentaba formular una pregunta donde la respuesta era obvia.

H: -No… -susurró nervioso, negando con la cabeza, al cruzarse por su mente la única explicación lógica –No puede ser…

Louis. Su mejor amigo desde hacía más de dos años. Su compañero. Su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Estaba enamorado de él.

Miles de ideas, recuerdos, diálogos, de momentos venían a su mente. Se mezclaban entre sí y creaban una gran confusión. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando…

Z: -Harry –oyó un grito a lo lejos llamándolo y unos pasos subiendo la escalera.

Se sobresaltó y su corazón se aceleró a mil. Cerró todo lo más rápido que pudo, tanto como los resultados de internet, como la misma notebook. La dejó sobre la cama y él se levantó, tratando de lucir lo más relajadamente posible. Se dirigió a la puerta, jaló la perilla y justo al otro lado de esta se encontró con Zayn y Niall. Liam también salía de su habitación, acercándose a ellos pesadamente, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre la pared.

Z: -¿Finalmente te rendiste ante la curiosidad Liam? –dijo algo burlón al ver como se había acercado a ellos justo antes de comentar si habían hallado algo.

LP: -No seas ridículo. –Fulminó con la mirada. Cualquier cosa que pudieran haber encontrado, él ya lo sabía. Louis se había abierto con él.

N: -Por mi parte nada –admitió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry lo observó y se sintió… relajado podría decirse, de que no hubiera hallado nada.

H: -Estoy igual que Niall –mintió de forma improvisada, algo nerviosa. Si ese era el secreto de Louis, él lo mantendría en secreto. -¿Qué hay de ti? –continuó, tratando de sonar casual.

Zayn suspiró y le alcanzó el teléfono celular a Harry, abierto en la parte de mensajes que había mostrado a Niall momentos atrás. Liam se acercó a ver. Tardaron apenas segundos en leer lo que el moreno quería mostrarles.

LP: -¿Es todo? –preguntó de manera seca.

Z: -Lo es –respondió de igual forma.

LP: -Bien, espero que ya estén contentos. Espero que al menos sean lo suficientemente hombres para decirle a Louis lo que hicieron y se disculpen con él.

Z: -¿Y eso por qué? –cuestionó -Nosotros no nos enteramos gracias a él que su relación era una farsa. Si esa noticia no hubiera salido a la luz, aun nos estaría engañando.

LP: -Dio explicaciones de porque lo hizo y se disculpó con nosotros –algo molesto.

Z: -No tenía otra opción.

LP: -Pero ustedes sí tenían opción. Si no se lo dicen ustedes, se lo diré yo.

Z: -Bien.

LP: -Bien.

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro se dirigió cada uno a su habitación. Harry se sentía mal por haber revisado y por haber mentido. Al punto que no podía dormir pensando en eso. Al cabo de unas horas Louis llegó al departamento, luego de dejar su auto en el estacionamiento. Se dirigió a la planta alta y justo cuando estaba por ingresar al baño, Harry salía de este. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron estáticos observándose fijamente. Fue un momento sumamente incómodo para ambos. El menor no sabía como sostenerle la mirada luego de enterarse lo que sentía por él. El mayor solo estaba preocupado por saber si Harry seguía muy molesto con él. No tenía ni la menor idea de que él ya fuera consciente de la verdad.

-Harry… -logró susurrar. Pero el aludido solo bajó la mirada y se echó a caminar, topando con el hombro de Louis en el movimiento. No. No estaba listo para mirarlo. No quería estar cerca de él. Estaba demasiado confundido y tenía sentimientos extraños luego de haber visto todas aquellas cosas. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y dudaba que fuera por la sorpresa de habérselo encontrado a esas horas de la noche.

-Supongo que sigues muy molesto conmigo –susurró dolido y de manera apenas audible.

Al otro día fueron bajando uno a uno a desayunar. Hasta estar los cinco reunidos. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. El clima era muy tenso. ¿Qué debían decir? Harry se sentía muy extraño consigo mismo y más aún con respecto a Louis. Éste último no quería hablar porque tenía la certeza de que todos aun estaban molestos por su mentira. Liam era el que más sabía acerca de la situación, y cada tanto tiraba alguna que otra mirada fulminante a Zayn por haber sido el perpetrador de la búsqueda. Zayn intercambiaba miradas frías con Liam. Niall tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, nunca le había gustado eso de hacer cosas malas, la culpa lo estaba matando.

LT: -Escuchen –dijo serio, cortando el silencio –sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero no podemos estar sin hablarnos. Somos un grupo. Son mis mejores amigos. Lamento haberlo hecho, pero ya no puedo volver en el tiempo y remendarlo. Sólo espero que me perdonen.

Un silencio inundó la sala, aún más tenso que el anterior, si es que eso era posible. Louis sintió que su corazón se contraía. ¿Por qué no respondían nada? ¿Tan molestos estaban? ¿Acaso no lo perdonarían?

N: -Nosotros somos quienes deben disculparse –dijo con un tono de voz totalmente triste y lleno de culpa. El rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Louis. Apoyó sus rodillas sobre el sofá en el que este se encontraba sentado y se sentó sobre sus piernas, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y escondiendo sus rostro que estaba enrojecido como siempre que estaba a punto de llorar.

LT: -Niall –dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pusiste así tan de repente? –dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar el platinado cabello de su amigo, dirigiendo su mirada a los demás en busca de alguien que pudiera darle una explicación.

Zayn no parecía tener intenciones de hablar. Harry en todo lo que pensaba era en porque ver al Niall tan cerca de Louis lo estaba irritando tanto. Liam suspiró y supo que si él no hablaba nadie lo haría.

LP: -Verás Louis –comenzó –hay personas aquí presentes que te deben una disculpa. Al parecer no pudieron con la curiosidad y no tuvieron mejor idea que revisar tus pertenencias.

LT: -¿Pertenencias? –frunciendo el ceño.

LP: -Tu celular, tu cuarto, tu computadora…

N: -Lo sentimos mucho –dijo al borde de las lágrimas al notar que Louis no respondía.

LT: -Supongo que es lo justo. Es decir, me lo merezco por haber mentido. -El mayor sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido. Pero trató de responder lo mejor que pudo.

N: -¿Entonces no nos odias? –preguntó separando su rostro del cuerpo de Louis para verlo a los ojos.

LT: -¿Qué? –ríendo –Claro que no, pequeño tonto –desordenando una vez más sus cabellos con fuerza –Nunca podría odiarlos –ahora abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el rubio correspondía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –Entonces… ¿Qué encontraron? –preguntó tratando de sonar seguro, pero tenía miedo, no estaba preparado para la respuesta.

Z: -No mucho. Sólo un mensaje del novio de tu amiga queriéndote presentar un amigo.

LT: -Oh… eso. –bajó la mirada. ¿Eso era todo? No. Algo ocultaban. Al menos uno de ellos. –Bien. ¿Supongo que ahora encaja todo para ustedes, verdad? El porqué Eleanor no era mi novia y el porqué Modest! me obligó a fingir la relación.

Z: -Pudiste habérnoslo contado –dijo fulminante.

LT: -Me pidieron que no lo hiciera. Y no quería… ¿Cómo decirlo? Incomodarlos. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y todos somos hombres.

N: -¿Entonces eres gay? –preguntó crédulo. Louis pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

LT: -No. Es decir sí, sin embargo no encajo en la típica definición de homosexual. Ni las mujeres me dan asco ni me encantan los hombres. Podría decirse que me enamoré perdidamente de una persona, y esa persona resultó ser un chico. –admitió avergonzado. No había pensado antes de hablar y Harry estaba allí presente. Que por cierto, tenía su corazón latiendo desenfrenado por la confesión del Tomlinson ¿Realmente él era quien había provocado esos fuertes sentimientos en su amigo? Y por otro lado, aún se sentía algo molesto porque Niall seguía encima suyo.

LP: -Deberías llamarte Tommo 'Romántico' Tomlinson amigo –dijo sonriendo mientras se le acercaba –lo que acabas de decir fue algo muy lindo. –Louis sonrió.

Zayn bajó la mirada y también se acercó a ellos.

Z: -Lo lamento mucho, amigo. Yo fui el de esa estúpida idea. –admitió.

LT: -Sin rencores, amigo –dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Pero aún faltaba algo. Algo que lo estaba molestando, y mucho. Dirigió su vista hacia el menor del grupo quien se encontraba parado a unos metros. ¿Qué dices Harry? –Trató de sonar animado -¿Puedes perdonarme?

Harry lo observó unos momentos. Los demás tenían la mirada clavada en él. Louis aun tenía la idea de que estaba molesto con él. Pero se equivocaba. Ya no estaba molesto. Entendía el porqué había mentido. Sólo se sentía confundido. No es fácil de asimilar la idea de que tu mejor amigo, al que tú ves como un hermano, esté enamorado de ti. Sin embargo pensó que lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Después de todo Louis era muy importante para él.

H: -No hay nada que perdonar –dijo mientras se acercaba a los demás. –Entiendo las razones. Lamento haber sido un idiota. ¿Amigos?

LT: -De los mejores –esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Harry lo imitó.

Todos se fundieron en un gran abrazo grupal. Eran una banda. No debían pelear.

N: -Bien –concluyó el rubio en tanto se levantaba de encima de Louis. "Ya era hora" pensó Harry. –Aclarada toda esta situación, no sé ustedes, yo tengo hambre.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a desayunar. El ambiente se había alivianado. Todos comentaban cosas triviales y sin importancia y reían como siempre. Al cabo de un rato acabaron su desayuno.

Z: -Bien. Aun tenemos tiempo antes del recital de esta noche. Dormiré un par de horas más.

N: -¿No te cansas de dormir tanto? –dijo sonriente.

Z: -Ni que durmiera corriendo –bromeó. -¿Tu no te cansas de comer?

N: -¿Qué clase de persona normal podría cansarse de comer? –exageró divertido.

Louis rió. Al menos parecían ser los de siempre. Pero aun debía averiguar algo.

H: -Creo que iré a mi computadora a pasar el rato.

N: -Haré lo mismo. Siento que mis seguidoras ya me extrañan –bromeó.

LP: -Yo iré al centro comercial con Danielle. Regresaré a tiempo para el ensayo antes del show, lo promero.

Bien. Todos se esparcieron en distintas direcciones.

Liam al cabo de unos momentos se dispuso a salir del departamento pero algo lo detuvo. Alguien lo tomó del brazo.

LP: -¿Louis? –preguntó sorprendido.

LT: -Shhh –calló suavemente con su dedo índice apoyado sobre sus labios. No quería que los demás escucharan su conversación. Liam asintió con la cabeza.

LP: -¿Qué ocurre? –susurró.

LT: -Debo preguntarte algo muy importante –habló en voz baja.

LP: -Dime.

LT: -De los chicos… ¿Quién estuvo a cargo de revisar mi computadora? –Liam torció el labio, dudoso de responderle.

LP: -¿Por qué quieres saber?

LT: -Uno de ellos miente. Nunca he borrado los datos de mi computadora. Es imposible que no sepa la verdad. Dime por favor ¿Quién fue? –Liam bajó la mirada y su tono de voz se tornó preocupado.

LP: -Fue Harry. –dijo a secas y alzó la mirada para ver la reacción de Louis. Pero éste solo desvió la mirada, apretó sus puños y mordió su labio inferior.

LT: -Maldición –dijo molesto. Era lo que menos quería oír.

LP: -Lo siento, Lou –dijo abrazándolo. -Intenté impedirlo. –Louis negó con su cabeza.

LT: -Está bien. Gracias por decírmelo.

El show de esa noche transcurrió como si nada. Todas las fans gritando y saltando. Nadie tocó el tema de Larry ni Elounor. Debían divertirse y hacer su espectáculo. Al otro día tendrían el día libre para relajarse.

Al otro día cada uno se metía en su vida. Louis trataba de no pensar en que Harry sabía la verdad. No quería pensar en nada. Pero era inútil. No tenía ganas de salir a fingir ser la parejita feliz junto con Eleanor, así que se quedó encerrado en su habitación toda la tarde. Tal vez esa no fue la mejor idea de todas.

Harry llegó cerca de medianoche al hotel. Había ido a visitar a un amigo por su cumpleaños. Supuso que a esa hora ya habrían cenado y tal vez hasta dormidos estaban. Al entrar no vio movimiento alguno en el departamento.

H: -Supongo que estaba en lo correcto –dijo.

Comió de pie un par de sándwiches que encontró en la heladera y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Estaba cansado, pero aun no tenía suficiente sueño. Por ende entró a sus queridas cuentas de Instagram y Twitter. Pero en cuanto clickeó las menciones de Twitter se quedó boquiabierto.

"Yo los amaba"

"¿Por qué Harry? Dime porqué…"

"Larry Stylinson era mi vida"

"Estoy llorando. Siento como si una parte de mi corazón se hubiese roto"

"Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero jamás lo quise aceptar"

"El tweet más devastador de la historia"

"Demasiado triste para ser verdad"

"Gracias a ustedes yo creía en el amor. Ahora no sé que creer"

"Larry Shipper por siempre. No importa qué :( "

H: -¡¿De qué están hablando?! –exclamó sorprendido.

Harry vio unas cuantas menciones más y se dispuso a ir al perfil de Twitter de Louis.

Louis estaba recostado en su cama por sobre las sábanas. Aun vestido, pero descalzo. Cuando de pronto la puerta fue abierta bruscamente. Cosa que lo sobresaltó e hizo que se parara.

H: -¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! –gritó furioso al momento que entraba apresuradamente a la habitación.

LT: -Hmm… Juego Angry Birds –dijo tranquilo observando a un Harry que echaba chispas de la rabia.

H: -¡¿Te crees muy gracioso?! ¡¿"Larry es la mierda más grande de la que he oído"?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a escribir algo así?!

LT: -Es un país libre ¿No? –siguió tranquilo sin inmutarse por el elevado y molesto tono de voz de Harry.

H: -¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Hiciste llorar a cientos, tal vez miles de fans! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que los hiciste sentir?! –gritó mientras tomaba con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta que vestía Louis, arrugándola por completo. Pero Louis lo empujó con fuerza lejos de él. Harry se sorprendió al verlo pasar de un estado tranquilo a uno completamente desesperado.

LT: -¡¿Qué como los hice sentir?! –gritó enfadado -¡¿Te das idea lo que yo siento a diario?! ¡¿Tienes idea lo que es entrar a cualquier página y que haya contenido Larry?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es tener que leer día a día todos los tweets de los fans que mencionan a Larry como un romance?! ¡No! ¡No sabes como me siento! –su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras.

H: -Louis… -dijo apenado. Es verdad, nunca se había detenido a pensar lo que significaba para Louis pasar por todo eso. Lo observó detenidamente. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, lucía cansado. Más bien, agotado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojizos y opacos, oscuros, sin brillo. Era una mirada triste y parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. –Louis… lo lamento mucho –murmuró.

LT: -Esto es lo que es, Harry –dijo devastado. -Tu y yo sólo somos mejores amigos. Aunque me duela admitirlo. Aunque le pese a muchos fans. Se que sabes lo que siento por ti –Harry lo observó sorprendido –Lamento no habértelo dicho. Pero supongo que no quise ver tu expresión cuando lo supieras. Eso es lo que soy, un cobarde –dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

H: -Louis… -éste solo negó con la cabeza.

LT: -Está bien Harry. No tienes que decir nada. Sólo… continuaremos como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Es lo mejor.

Harry bajó la vista y asintió levemente para luego abandonar la habitación caminando con pesadez.

Dicho y hecho. Días, semanas y meses transcurrían sin parar. Todo había vuelto a la "normalidad". Modest! estaba satisfecho con la decisión de Louis de aclarar todo el tema de Larry. Ni siquiera habían tenido que pedírselo. Harry actuaba ligeramente más distante, pero aun seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Bromeaban y jugaban, pero no tanto como antes. Hecho que no pasaba desapercibido por los fans y culpaban de todo a management. Harry había iniciado un tipo de relación con la famosa cantante Taylor Swift. Fue duro para Louis enterarse, pero tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para apoyarlos. Se encontraban viajando en su colectivo personal. Cuando se desató una fuerte tormenta. Gracias a un alerta meteorológico tuvieron que detenerse y hospedarse en el hotel más cercano que encontraron. Chofer, seguridad, managers y los cinco cantantes entraron al edificio totalmente empapados. Y sólo habían estado en la lluvia unos segundos, lo que tardaron en caminar unos escasos metros hacia la entrada. En el recibidor un amable hombre de avanzada edad les cedió las llaves de las distintas habitaciones en las que pasarían la estadía. Los chicos se adentraron en el gran departamento al que los habían destinado y se quitaron gran parte de su ropa, querían evitar un resfriado.

Z: -Me ducharé primero –dio aviso y se encaminó a uno de los dos baños del nuevo departamento en el que se encontraban pero se topó con Niall antes de llegar.

N: Emmm… chicos –dijo saliendo de uno de los pasillos, dirigiendo su mirada a los cuatro.

Z: -¿Qué ocurre? Habla rápido, tengo frío.

N: -Investigué los cuartos. Solo hay tres. Todos cuentan con una cama matrimonial.

LP: -Supongo que eso significa que algunos tendremos que dormir juntos –concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

H: -¿Quiénes serán?

Niall alzó la mano efusivamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como pidiendo permiso para hablar y escoger primero.

N: -Dormiré con Zayn –dijo sin rodeos.

Z: -¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó extrañado, le pareció raro tanta emoción.

N: -¡Porque tienes el sueño pesado! –esbozando una gran sonrisa –Una vez que te duermas podré comer y ver todos esos programas de televisión que me gustan a mí que a ti te fastidian, sin molestarte –Zayn suspiró, no se atrevería a negarse a un Niall estusiasmado.

Z: -De acuerdo. Dormiré con Niall. Ahora si me disculpan, me espera una buena ducha caliente- dijo alejándose de los demás y entrando en el baño.

LT: -No es por egoísta, pero creo que yo debería dormir solo –dijo agachando la mirada –Ya saben… por… lo que soy.

LP: -No digas estupideces. Yo dormiré contigo.

LT: -En verdad Liam, no tienes que hacerlo.

LP: -Lo sé, pero no tengo sueño y eres el más hablador, así que me entretendré hablando contigo hasta que sienta ganas de dormir –dijo sonriente –Claro, si es que a Harry no le molesta dormir solo.

Ambos dirigiendo su vista al de rulos, pero éste solo negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

Arreglado el tema de quien dormiría con quien, fueron duchándose uno a uno. Primero Zayn y Louis. Luego Harry y Niall. Liam decidió que se ducharía luego de comer algo. Así fue, luego de la cena, Liam tomó su toallón y se dirigió a la ducha. Los demás a sus habitaciones. Louis se encontraba destendiendo las sábanas de la cama, pero pensó que eran insuficientes para pasar esa fría noche. Justo cuando oyó que la puerta del cuarto se abría a sus espaldas.

LT: -Oh Liam, que bueno que llegaste, si que te bañas rápido ¿Podrías alcanzarme una de las frazadas del armario? –dijo sin voltearse a verlo.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse y vio como le tendían la frazada.

LT: -Muchas gracias Li-… -dijo volteándose y viendo a la persona que se la había alcanzado –Harry… -murmuró.


	10. Cambios

LT: -Harry… -murmuró Louis sin dar crédito a lo que veía –Gracias –dijo tomando la frazada -¿Qué haces aquí? –Harry desvió su mirada un tanto incómodo al hablar.

H: -Yo… dormiré contigo. No Liam.

Louis se sorprendió por lo que acababa de oír, y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa.

LT: -Está bien –se limitó a decir y se dio la vuelta para seguir tendiendo la cama.

El menor salió de la habitación y volvió unos instantes después con su bolso, del cual buscó su pijama. Seguidamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta. Louis lo imitó comenzando a desvestirse, y lo más disimuladamente posible dirigía su mirada a Harry cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Cuando el menor se quitó su playera pudo observar que llevaba consigo su colgante favorito. Una cadena con un avión de papel plateado. Recordó aquella vez. Hacía más de un año había comentado lo mucho que le gustaba ese collar. "Es mi cosa favorita en todo el mundo, tendría que querer a alguien más que a mi vida para regalarlo" había confesado. Louis se había tatuado un avión de papel en su brazo derecho tiempo después de saber eso. Tan sólo en representación de la cosa favorita de su persona favorita. Nunca dijo a nadie el significado de su tatuaje. También recordó lo horrible que se sintió ver la foto de Taylor Swift con un collar prácticamente idéntico y no saber si Harry era quien se lo había regalado o sólo era mera coincidencia. Terminaron de colocarse su ropa de dormir y se encontraban uno a cada lado de la cama, así que se acostaron respectivamente en esos lugares. El primer contacto con las sábanas fue frío, pero se fue aclimatando poco a poco, hasta estar sumamente cálidos. Ninguno pronunciaba palabra. Louis estiró su brazo a la mesita de noche y tomó su celular. Aún no tenía sueño.

Mensajes de texto. Conversación con Liam.

"¿En verdad era necesario que cambiaras de lugar con Harry?"

"Él fue quién me pidió que cambiáramos"

La boca de Louis se entreabrió un poco. Harry le había pedido a Liam intercambiar. ¿Sería verdad? Pero Liam jamás mentía. Entonces ¿Por qué? Siguió navegando en internet desde su celular durante un rato.

Harry se encontraba de espaldas a él, con la mirada clavada en la pared. No podía dormir, pero tampoco podía hablar. ¿Por qué le había pedido a Liam que cambiaran lugares? Quería hablar a solas con Louis. Pero ahora no le salían las palabras. También quiso cambiar porque al oír que Liam dormiría con él sintió algo similar que cuando Niall estaba sentado sobre Louis. Algo que lo molestaba y mucho. Pero pasó largo rato y sólo guardó silencio. Hasta que Louis finalmente dejó su celular sobre la mesita y se acomodó en la cama, mirando hacia el lado contrario. Dándose la espalda mutuamente.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Pero fue suficiente para que el menor esbozara una sonrisa y pudiera dormir plácidamente.

Al otro día Louis despertó primero. Se volteó en la cama para toparse con la espalda de Harry y sus rulos. Si que era lindo despertar a su lado. Se levantó y fue arrastro sus pies hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al volver Harry estaba vistiéndose.

LT: -¿Qué tal dormiste? –preguntó de forma indiferente.

H: -Muy bien, en verdad.

LT: -Me alegra oír eso. –dijo y empezó a tender la cama que estaba hecha un desorden.

H: -Emm Louis… ¿Qué haces? Hay gente en el edificio que se encarga de ese tipo de cosas.

LT: -Sí, lo sé. Pero nunca está de más ayudar. Imagina si… no lo sé, tu madre fuera quién tuviera este trabajo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si con una pequeña ayuda de cada persona del hotel su trabajo fuera menos tedioso?

H: -Ella estaría feliz –dijo meditándolo. En realidad nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza ese tipo de ideas. Louis en verdad era una buena persona.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos para el almuerzo, uno de sus representantes tocó a su puerta y les habló a los 5.

-Escuchen, la tormenta se ha despejado casi por completo. Podríamos seguir viaje. A menos que quieran pasar uno de sus días libres en esta ciudad y seguir camino mañana. Les damos opción de elegir.

Los integrantes de la banda se miraron entre sí, como esperando a que alguien más diera primero su opinión al respecto.

H: -Me gustaría pasar el día en la ciudad. Me dijeron que la comida es excelente.

N: -¿Comida?

H: -Sí. Hay un restaurante muy conocido que hace comida oriental. Me gustaría visitarlo. -Harry sólo estaba diciendo lo primero que se le cruzaba por la mente. Lo único que le importaba era que si permanecían en ese lugar podría dormir una vez más con Louis por la noche. –Claro que sí los demás están de acuerdo.

Todos se encogieron de hombros. No tenían razón alguna para negarse, así que no lo hicieron.

Salieron a vagar por las calles de la ciudad, aprovechando el día soleado. Fueron de compras, se tomaron fotografías con múltiples fans y luego fueron al restaurante que Harry había mencionado y todos quedaron más que satisfechos.

Se habían divertido en grande, pero había llegado el momento que Harry había estado esperando durante todo el día.

Una vez más se encontraba acostado junto a Louis. Esta vez ambos tenían sus celulares en mano. Pasó un largo rato hasta que Louis dejó su celular en la mesita de noche, al igual que la noche anterior. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Se dormiría pronto. No, debía hablar con él antes de que eso pase.

-Emm Louis –balbuceó con voz ronca, luego de haber dejado el también su celular. El mayor volteó a verlo para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… -suspiró- yo le pedí a Liam que cambiáramos lugares para poder hablar a solas contigo –admitió finalmente –Lamento no haberte hablado anoche.

-No hay problema. Bien, te escucho. –Dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las frazadas a la altura de su cuello. Era una noche extremadamente fría.

-¿Desde cuándo? –soltó sin más. No fue una gran pregunta, pero la respuesta conllevaba algo grande. Louis comprendió a que se refería; suspiró y se volteó un poco para quedar viendo fijamente el techo. Como haciendo memoria. Sin querer verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Desde The X Factor –comenzó- poco tiempo después de conocerte. Cuando nos convertimos en amigos cercanos. Comencé a sentirme diferente.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No lo sé. Supongo que tenías cualidades que llamaron mi atención. Eras un lindo niño de 16 años, pequeño, pero con la voz más gruesa que yo. Tenías más rulos, más pequeños, todos alborotados. Ojos verdes. Una sonrisa perfecta. Un par de hoyuelos que lo único que hacían eran provocar más y más ternura. No importaba que tal hubiera estado mi día, siempre estabas ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa sonrisa hacía que mis problemas desaparecieran en un instante. Nunca me había sentido atraído por un chico, hasta que te conocí. Y me hiciste sentir cosas que ninguna otra persona había provocado en mí.

-¿Y eso nunca cambió? –Louis negó con su cabeza y se volvió a acomodar frente a Harry.

-No, nunca. Te vi crecer. Sobrepasarme en altura. Cumplir años. Cada tatuaje que te hacías. Cada chica con quien salías. Cambiar tu cabello. Tú forma de vestir. Te vi reír. Llorar. Cada pequeña cosa que hacías. Te vi cumpliendo tu sueño. Te vi convertirte en un hombre, Harry. ¿Y sabes qué? Sigo estúpidamente enamorado de ti, como el primer día.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Harry no sabía que responder a todo lo que acababa de oír. Pero no fue necesario porque Louis volvió a hablar, con mirada triste y una sonrisa rota en sus labios.

-¿Sabes? No es algo que yo haya escogido. Simplemente pasó. ¿De qué sirve tanta fama, dinero y mujeres dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por ti? Luego de que tienes todo eso te das cuenta de que lo que realmente quieres es que llegue la noche y dormir en compañía de alguien. Estoy cansado de sentirme solo. Estoy cansado de dormir solo. –El cuerpo de Louis se tensó y estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Dos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon con fuerza.

-No estás sólo, Louis. Estoy aquí contigo –dijo suavemente mientras lo aferraba a su pecho. Ese chico podía resultar tan frágil. Acarició su cabello suavemente tratando de relajarlo.

-No me dejes –susurró dificultosamente con su rostro escondido en el pecho del menor.

-No lo haré.

Al amanecer, Louis, al igual que el día anterior, fue quien despertó primero. Pero esta vez no se encontró con la visión de alguien que le daba la espalda. Si no con alguien que cálidamente lo tenía envuelto en un abrazo. Harry transmitía tanta paz. Su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente. Su respiración era suave. Como si de un ángel se tratara. Lo estuvo observando durante minutos, cuando decidió que por fin era hora de levantarse. Tuvo que salir de esos cómodos brazos en los que se encontraba. Lo hizo lo más lentamente y en silencio que pudo. Al salir de la cama siguió observándolo unos momentos más. Al parecer Harry no se había despertado. Louis se vio ante la tentación de robarle un beso mientras estaba dormido. Lentamente apoyó una de sus manos sobre la cama y se acercó a su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Sus respiraciones chocaban. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Con su otra mano acarició muy delicadamente sus rizos desordenados con una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que Louis estuvo fuera de la habitación, Harry abrió sus ojos y subió su mano hasta su cabeza, donde el mayor lo había acariciado.

-Supongo que esto no es como en las películas –dijo en un tono decepcionado del cual él mismo se sorprendió.

Louis volvió al rato y Harry terminaba de vestirse. El mayor iba a tender la cama pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Si quieres hoy puedo hacerlo yo –dijo indiferente, no sabía cómo estaría el humor de Louis luego de la charla de anoche, pero por suerte se lo veía bien.

-¿Seguro que sabes cómo hacerlo? –preguntó divertido. A lo que Harry puso una tonta cara de molestia.

-¡Claro que se cómo hacerlo! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –dijo acercándose a la cama y tomando todas las sábanas y frazadas juntas y jalándolas hacia arriba. Louis frunció el seño.

-Esa no es manera de tender una cama. Está todo arrugado. Debes hacerlo con calma y paciencia.

Harry suspiró. Él tenía razón, estaba horrible. Volvió a quitar las frazadas y fue acomodándolas una por una, alisándolas con la mano, sin que quedara ningún pliegue. Para finalizar golpeó un poco las almohadas para que no estuvieran tan aplastadas y las colocó en la cabecera. Había quedado perfecta.

-¡Muy bien! Y hacerlo sólo te llevó tres veces más el tiempo de lo que tarda una persona común. –Harry volvió a poner cara molesta- sería una lástima que alguien…

Louis no terminó la frase, dio un salto y cayó sobre la cama recién acomodada. Harry abrió enormemente sus ojos y boca. Mientras el mayor sólo sonreía divertido.

-Pero… yo recién acabo de… -decía entrecortadamente- ¡Voy a matarte, Louis! –gritó y se arrojó sobre él.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. El mayor trataba de defenderse, pero era inútil. Harry era más grande que él y tenía más fuerza. Reía a carcajadas.

-Deten- por fav-… -trataba de hablar entre risas- mi estómago, duele.

Harry se detuvo. Louis trataba de recuperar el aire mientras dejaba de reírse poco a poco. Cuando pudo controlar lo suficiente su respiración, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Harry sobre él. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro. Tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos y cada tanto lanzaba una mirada fugaz a sus labios. Como si quisiera ¿Besarlo?

N: -¡Desayuno! ¡Muero de hambre! –oyeron gritar a Niall que bajaba apresurado las escaleras, seguido de otro par de pisadas.

Harry se levantó y salió de la habitación en silencio, dejando confundido a Louis. Aunque él por su parte también lo estaba. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Pasaron unos días más y ya se había acabado otro año. Él y Taylor recibían el 2013 juntos, junto a muchas parejas y demás personas. Se encontraban en New York, en medio de una gran multitud. Había una gran pantalla gigante con la cuenta regresiva avanzando. Taylor lucía feliz, se sumó al conteo y cuando éste llegó a cero lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Él la correspondió, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo vacío que se sentía ese beso. Apenas si escuchaba el bullicio de esa gran cantidad de gente alrededor. Luego uno de sus guardaespaldas les indicó que por su seguridad era mejor retirarse del lugar. No podía estar más de acuerdo en salir de allí. No se sentía de ánimos. Harry acompañó a Taylor hasta su casa.

-Gracias por recibir el año nuevo conmigo –dijo alegre la chica. Harry sonrió lo mejor que pudo -¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi departamento?

-En realidad, preferiría irme a casa a descansar. Tengo algo de dolor de cabeza. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Ve y descansa –Dijo y se puso en puntas de pie, cerrando sus ojos y abrazándolo por el cuello para darle un tierno beso. Harry no se molestó en corresponder, ni siquiera cerró sus ojos ante el contacto.

Una vez dentro de su auto condujo con cuidado por las calles. Demasiada gente en las calles, muchos de ellos estaban alcoholizados. Si era verdad que le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Condujo un largo rato sumido en sus pensamientos. Decidió estacionarse en un mirador. Todas las luces de la ciudad de New York se veían hermosas en la oscuridad de la noche. Lo relajaban. ¿Por qué había decidido ir solo en lugar de ir con Taylor a un lugar tan hermoso? Estaba tratando de hallar respuesta cuando su celular recibió un mensaje.

"Feliz Año Nuevo Harry. Te Amo."

Apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio del lado del conductor del auto y pudo verse reflejado en el espejo. Tenía una gran sonrisa de idiota en el rostro. Ese mensaje sin duda fue lo mejor de toda la noche.


	11. Confesión

Recién comenzado el año Harry puso fin a su relación con Taylor. Le dijo que era una chica hermosa pero que ya no sentía nada por ella. Esto molestó bastante a la rubia, aunque no se armó gran escándalo por ello.

-Supongo que esto te servirá de inspiración para alguna canción –dijo Harry mientras veía en televisión noticias sobre su ruptura con la rubia. La nota siguiente hablaba de Ed Sheeran. Decía que se encontraba actualmente en la misma ciudad que One Direction, entre otras cosas. Harry se quedó pensativo unos momentos. –Definitivamente me vendría bien platicar con Ed. –Tomó el teléfono, marcó su número y lo invitó a un bar por unos tragos.

Una vez en el bar, trató de divisarlo con la mirada. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Distinguió el cabello anaranjado de alguien sentado en la barra y se acercó hasta él.

-¡Hey!

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás amigo? – Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo fraternal. El menor suspiró.

-Podría decirse que bien.

-Me enteré que tu y Taylor terminaron.

-Sí, fue decisión mía.

-¿De eso es de lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-No exactamente.

El cantinero se acercó a ellos y pidieron un par de tragos fuertes, los cuales les fueron entregados en cuestión de segundos. Harry pegó un gran sorbo del suyo. Necesitaba valor para hablar.

-Verás, es que… -comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a juguetear con sus dedos- tengo un amigo –Ed frunció el seño mientras bebía y lo escuchaba atentamente, o al menos lo intentaba lo mejor que podía debido al escándalo de la música- y su mejor amigo está… enamorado de él –Ed esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Definitivamente mentir no era el fuerte de Harry. Pero sería divertido seguirle la corriente unos momentos.

-Lo cual es un problema porque tu amigo no es gay. ¿No es así?

-No lo es. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

Harry trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras pedía otra ronda de tragos. Ed sólo sonreía divertido esperando la respuesta.

-Cuando está con su amigo siente… siente que sólo son ellos dos en el mundo. Cuando lo ve sonreír algo le dice en su interior que todo va a estar bien. Lo hace sentir especial. Es como si supiera que nadie en el mundo puede amarlo más que él.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Es que acaso su amigo no es atractivo?

-¡No, no es eso! Es realmente muy atractivo.

-¿Tu amigo nunca te dijo si se le ha cruzado por la cabeza la idea de besarlo o cosas por el estilo?

Harry tragó saliva y recordó aquel día. El día en que fingió estar dormido porque inconscientemente quería que Louis lo besara. O la forma en que se sintió estando encima suyo haciéndole cosquillas.

-Hmm, creo que me dijo algo sobre eso.

-Entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema? –Harry torció su boca sin saber que responder, Ed suspiró y le dedicó una mirada totalmente comprensiva comenzando a hablar en un tono parsimonioso de voz- Escucha Harry. Tu amigo está confundido por que esto es nuevo para él. Pero es evidente que tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por su mejor amigo. Si se siente inseguro porque ambos son hombres, pues, hay una frase que siempre me ha gustado. La frase dice "No existe tal cosa como los heterosexuales y los homosexuales. Sólo personas que se enamoran de otras personas". Sinceramente no podría estar más de acuerdo. Sólo hay que dejarse llevar por lo que dicte el corazón. Si lo que le preocupa es lo que dirá la gente si se enteran de ello pues, no tiene porqué importarle. Es su vida y la tiene que vivir a su manera y no ser una marioneta de la sociedad. Se debe amar con total libertad. Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a todos estos nuevos sentimientos.

-¿Cómo puede saber si lo que siente es amor?

-Eso no es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras. Simplemente se siente.

Harry se quedó pensativo. El celular de Ed sonó y éste lo atendió.

-Claro, iré para allá –dijo y guardó su celular- lo siento, debo irme. Lamento que mi plática no fuera de mucha ayuda, amigo –Harry negó con su cabeza.

-Está bien. Si fue de bastante ayuda. Nos vemos pronto amigo. Gracias por escucharme. –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la cual el pelirrojo correspondió.

Ed se levantó de su asiento y al pasar por detrás de Harry le dio dos pequeñas palmadas en la espalda –Deberías decirle a Louis lo que sientes por él.

Harry se sorprendió al oír esto, pero no pudo responder nada puesto que Ed había seguido su camino y ya se encontraba saliendo del bar. Era inútil. Era un pésimo mentiroso y Ed no era un idiota. Pero en cierta forma era liberador que alguien lo supiera. Sonrió y siguió bebiendo durante largo rato. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tragos había consumido. Algunas personas querían acercarse a él y entablar una conversación, pero él sólo quería permanecer sumido en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Ed no dejaban de dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza. ¿Decirle lo que sentía? No. Aún no estaba listo para eso. Tal vez más adelante. Por el momento sólo quería olvidarse de todo. Y lo estaba logrando. Había comenzado a sentirse mareado y su visión se tornó algo borrosa, pero siguió bebiendo.

LP: -¿Harry? ¿Harry estás bien? –preguntaba preocupado.

N: -Harry despierta.

Harry comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos. La luz lo encandilaba de sobremanera. Trató de sentarse pero le costaba demasiado así que fue ayudado por los demás. Una vez sentado se sintió mareado y con una terrible jaqueca. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, sosteniéndola y dejando escapar un alarido de dolor.

H: -Mi cabeza está matándome.

Z: Iré a traer un vaso de agua fresca y algo que calme la resaca.

LP: -¿Harry que ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Louis?

H: -¿Louis? –preguntó confundido. En ese momento dio un vistazo a la habitación. Todo se movía, aun no podía ver con claridad, pero pudo reconocer que se encontraban en la habitación de Louis. Y él estaba sobre el piso.

N: -No lo encontramos por ninguna parte. No responde a su celular.

LP: -¿Por qué dormiste en el piso?

N: -¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación?

LP: -¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

El menor solo los observaba lo mejor que podía. Totalmente confundido. Los sonidos retumbaban en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo. El dolor de cabeza torturándolo constantemente. Sus músculos sin fuerza. Niall y Liam que no dejaban de hacer preguntas. Sólo quería silencio.

Z: -Dejen que se recupere. No podrá responder a nada de lo que pregunten en ese estado. –dijo de manera calmada mientras entraba con un vaso lleno de agua y una pastilla de color blanco. Lo siguiente que hizo fue arrodillarse en el piso y alcanzarle el vaso y la pastilla a Harry –toma, te sentirás mejor.

Harry no veía nada pero Zayn depositó las cosas directamente en sus manos y el menor las tomó con algo de dificultad.

Z: -Bien, debería hacerte efecto en los próximos minutos. Dime ¿Puedes pararte? –Harry negó con su cabeza. Zayn suspiró. –Ayúdenme a recostarlo en la cama.

Liam y Niall tomaron cada uno un brazo del menor mientras el moreno se encargaba de tomar sus piernas. Entre los tres lograron recostarlo suavemente.

LP: -Está dormido –dijo observándolo. Los otros dos también le dirigieron la mirada para corroborar que lo que había dicho Liam era verdad.

Z: -Vaya amigo. Si que te excediste de copas esta vez. Dijo cobijándolo. Vengan, sigamos tratando de ubicar a Lou.

Al cabo de unas horas Harry despertó. El mareo continuaba, pero se sentía mejor. Caminó tambaleándose un poco, hasta dar con Liam que tenía un rostro de preocupación.

H: -Liam, tu cara es terrible ¿Qué ocurre? –el aludido volteó a verlo.

LP: -Oh Harry, ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

H: -Supongo que mejor, aun me duele la cabeza.

LP: Es bueno oír eso –dijo sonriendo- Harry debes decirnos –ahora en tono serio- ¿Estaba Louis en su habitación cuando llegaste anoche? –Niall y Zayn llegaban a la sala uniéndose a la conversación.

H: -¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Z: -Porque estabas ebrio, dormido o desmayado en el piso de su habitación. Creemos que eres la última persona que lo vio.

N: -¿Qué hiciste anoche?

H: -Lo único que recuerdo es que salí a un bar a tomar unos tragos con Ed. Luego él se fue. Yo seguí bebiendo.

LP: -¿Y qué más?

Harry pensó durante unos segundos y luego tomó su cabeza con ambas manos fuertemente.

H: -No lo recuerdo –dijo adolorido- No recuerdo como llegué al hotel. No recuerdo haber visto a Louis.

N: -Louis no responde su celular y no lo hemos visto en todo el día. Su auto tampoco está en la cochera. No está con Eleanor.

LP: -¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó algo molesto. Harry se sorprendió al oír eso.

H: -¡Yo no le hice nada!

LP: -No que tu recuerdes.

Liam lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, eso lo estaba poniendo incómodo. En verdad lo creía capaz de haberle hecho algo malo a Louis.

LP: -Procura encontrarlo –dijo pero ahora con un tono calmado y de preocupación.

Harry asintió. Corrió a su habitación y buscó su celular. Algo que le diera indicios de lo que había ocurrido.

H: -¿Una llamada a Carl? No recuerdo haberlo llamado.

¿Dónde podía estar Louis?

H: -Piensa Harry, piensa –se repetía una y otra vez. Hizo lo único útil que se le ocurrió. Buscó en la agenda de su celular y marcó el número de la madre de Louis. Se escuchó el tono un par de veces y una mujer muy femenina respondió al otro lado de la línea.

J: -¡Harry! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás cariño? Tiempo sin saber de ti. Es decir, te veo en televisión e internet pero hace mucho no llamabas.

H: -Hola Johannah. Lamento no haber llamado antes. –se disculpó- Necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Louis está contigo?

J: -No, no lo he visto ni ha llamado. No me asustes de esa manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?

H: -No, no. Es sólo que se fue del hotel sin dar aviso y no atiende nuestras llamadas.

J: -Que extraño. Louis no es de comportarse de esa manera –dijo sorprendida.

H: -¿Tienes idea de donde puede encontrarse?

J: -No, lo siento.

H: -Por favor, piensa. Los chicos y yo estamos preocupados por él. Debe haber algún lugar. –Su madre guardó silencio unos momentos, Harry supuso que estaba tratando de pensar.

J: -Dime Harry ¿Se encuentran cerca de Doncaster?

H: -A decir verdad sí, no estamos muy lejos. Por eso pensé que tal vez estaba contigo.

J: -Escucha. La familia Tomlinson tiene una casa en medio de un bosque en las afueras de Doncanster. Era una casa algo deteriorada porque pertenecía a los abuelos de los abuelos de Louis. Pero Lou se encargó de invertir mucho dinero en ella y dejarla como nueva. También compró un par hectáreas del bosque que rodean la casa. Decía que de niño ese siempre fue su lugar favorito en el mundo. Cabe la posibilidad de que lo encuentres allí. –Harry suspiró aliviado. Tenía indicios de donde podía encontrarse Louis.

H: -¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! ¡En verdad!

La madre se encargó de explicarle como llegar hasta dicho lugar. Harry tomó un abrigo y las llaves de su camioneta. Estaba a punto de salir pero los chicos lo detuvieron.

Z: -¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

H: -Puede que sepa en donde se encuentra Louis –dijo esperanzado.

N: -¿En verdad? –preguntó emocionado- ¡Te acompaño!

Harry estaba a punto de responderle pero Liam se le adelantó.

LP: -No, Niall. Esto es algo que Harry tiene que hacer solo. –dijo serio lanzando una mirada cómplice a Harry. El rubio lo miró confundido y luego dirigió su mirada al menor.

H: -Liam tiene razón. No tardaré. Les avisaré si tengo noticias de él.

El pequeño irlandés asintió ya no tan animando y el chico de rizos abandonó el edificio.

Condujo largo rato con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Esa maldita pregunta estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su mente en todo momento. Sólo de a ratos dejaba de concentrarse en ello para dar lugar a una pregunta que lo tenía aún más confundido ¿Qué sentía por Louis?

Disminuyó la velocidad y condujo fuera de la carretera para adentrarse por un camino empedrado más estrecho rodeado de un sinfín de árboles. Estaban deshojados o con hojas amarillentas y débiles por el invierno. Metros más adelante avistó una gran casa. Una casa construida de madera, de dos pisos, muy bien cuidada. Una gran hamaca de tela colocada entre dos árboles. Encajaba totalmente con el paisaje. Era tan pintoresco. Como una postal. A lo lejos podía observarse un lago. Y vegetación que supuso debía verse hermosa floreciendo en primavera. Su cara de alivio fue inmensa cuando al acercarse más a la residencia divisó el auto de Louis estacionado. Estacionó su vehículo y descendió de él. Se acercó a la puerta blanca de la entrada y golpeó con fuerza.

Louis lo vio llegar. Reconocería a Harry en cualquier parte del mundo. Lo que no comprendía era como había logrado dar con él. Escuchó los golpes en la puerta y dudó en abrir, pero no podía ocultarse por siempre. La puerta se abrió y Harry se adentró en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Louis tenía una mirada fría hacia él ¿Por qué?

LT: -¿Qué quieres? –Harry se sorprendió por el tono cortante en la voz de su amigo.

H: -Hablar contigo. Estábamos todos muy preocupados porque desapareciste sin decir nada.

LT: -Bien, te escucho –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

H: -Yo… no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió anoche –comenzó a hablar algo apenado- Bebí de más y-

LT: -¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió anoche? –preguntó algo molesto.

H: -No –bajó su mirada- quería saber si tu podías decirme que sucedió. ¿Qué te fueras fue culpa mía? –preguntó de manera triste.

Louis suspiró. Pudo verlo en su rostro. Harry no estaba mintiendo. Realmente no lo recordaba y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara. Supuso que no tenía más opción que narrar lo que pasó. Louis se sentó en un gran y cómodo sofá en la sala frente a una chimenea encendida e hizo una seña a Harry para que se sentara a su lado. El mayor comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido sin despegar la mirada del piso.

Flashback

Ed se había ido hacía más de una hora y Harry no había dejado de beber. Su visión era sumamente borrosa. Estaba ebrio y de momentos hasta hablaba algunas incoherencias solo.

-Oye niño –dijo la voz gruesa del cantinero- no puedo permitir que te vayas en ese estado.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Por ende el hombre se tomó el atrevimiento de quitar el celular de Harry de su bolsillo y buscar a alguien entre sus contactos que pudiera ir a recogerlo. Al rato entraron al lugar dos hombres enormes vestidos de negro en busca de Harry.

-Tú debes ser Carl –dijo el cantinero.

-Así es, soy uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Aquí tienes las llaves de su auto o lo que sea que haya conducido hasta aquí –dijo entregándoselas en su mano.

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia de llamar –dijo el hombre cargando al menor en un hombro.

Los hombres salieron del lugar. Uno se subió a la camioneta de Harry, anteriormente habiendo posicionado al chico en el asiento de acompañante y habiéndole colocado el cinturón de seguridad. El otro hombre se marchó en la camioneta que habían utilizado para llegar al lugar. Al llegar al departamento, el guardaespaldas acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta de este.

-Escúchame atentamente. Lo que tienes que hacer es entrar, ir a tu habitación y dormir ¿Entendido? –Harry asintió. El mayor suspiró –Bien. Te veré mañana. Descansa.

Harry entró al departamento topándose con algunas cosas en el camino debido a la oscuridad. Subió las escaleras y estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se encaminó a la habitación de Louis.

El mayor se despertó al oír abrirse su puerta. Encendió la luz y pudo ver como Harry se subía encima de él por arriba de las mantas.

LT: -Harry ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? –Iba a continuar hablando pero el menor comenzó a frotarse contra él de manera un tanto extraña. -¿Qué haces? –preguntó nervioso mientras sintió como los labios del menor se acercaron a su cuello y comenzaron a succionarlo y lamerlo. –¡Harry detente! -Exclamó quitándoselo de encima y poniéndose de pie a un lado de la cama.

El chico de rizos se puso de pie y acorraló al mayor contra la pared.

H: -¿Por qué dices que me detenga? –preguntó en tono lujurioso –¿No es esto lo que quieres?

LT: -¡Por Dios Harry! ¡Es increíble tu olor a alcohol! –frunciendo el ceño ante el aliento alcoholizado en las palabras de su amigo. –Harry acercó su rostro al de Louis intentando besarlo pero éste lo apartó.

H: -¿Por qué te haces el difícil? Se que te gusto –dijo frotándose contra su cuerpo de manera provocativa.

LT: -En serio, por favor basta ya –suplicaba nervioso.

Harry dirigió su mano derecha a la entrepierna de Louis y la tomó con fuerza, el mayor inconscientemente dejó escapar un gemido un tanto fuerte ante la acción. El menor sonrió victorioso.

H: -No eres diferente al resto ¿Sabes? No eres más que otra puta que sólo quiere tener sexo conmigo.

Louis abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad ante esas palabras. Se violentó y le dio sin pensar un fuerte puñetazo a Harry en el rostro, quien cayó al piso y quedó tendido en él sin moverse.

Louis respiraba agitado por el enojo y los nervios. Tomó alguna de sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Fin Flashback

Harry estaba boquiabierto y sin palabras, le había dado mucho coraje lo que acababa de oír. Louis tan sólo permanecía mirando fijamente el suelo del living, con una expresión dolida en el rostro. Necesitaba decirle algo, pero sus sentimientos estaban descontrolados, no podía poner las palabras en orden. Pero Louis se adelantó en hablar.

LT: -Dicen que los ebrios dicen la verdad –dijo con una media sonrisa destrozada.

H: -¡No! –gritó de inmediato con un tono desesperado de voz -¡Eso no es cierto!

LT: -Está bien, Harry –Sin levantar la mirada- lo entiendo. No estoy molesto contigo.

H: -¡Maldita sea, Louis! –volvió a gritar- ¡No sé quien inventó eso de que los ebrios dicen la verdad, pero déjame decirte que no es así! Sabes que a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas me cuesta mucho mentir, no entiendo porque dije cosas que no pienso.

El menor observó a Louis aun cabizbajo y suspiró. Se tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a hablar con su voz gruesa de manera lenta.

H: -Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó anoche. Escúchame atentamente porque es muy difícil para mí decir esto. Necesitaba hablar con Ed acerca de lo que siento por ti –el corazón del mayor comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- necesitaba expresarme con alguien, y que él me escuchara y aconsejara me ayudó bastante. Pero Ed tuvo que irse y yo quedé solo y confundido. Así que seguí bebiendo porque quería dejar mi mente en blanco. No pensé que las cosas terminaran así.

Louis no decía nada, sólo se lo notaba nervioso, jugueteando con sus dedos y temblando por las palabras que estaba escuchando.

H: -¡Demonios, Louis! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –exclamó y con ambas manos delicadamente tomó las mejillas del mayor, haciendo que volteara a verlo hasta quedar frente a frente. Y sin soltar su rostro, impidiéndole romper el contacto visual, prosiguió. –Debes creerme –dijo afligido- jamás pensaría una cosa así. Tú me viste cuando nadie más lo hacía, cuando ser Harry Styles no significaba nada. Tú no necesitas la fama, ni el dinero. Tienes a miles de personas dispuestas a salir contigo entre quienes podrías elegir a alguien mejor que yo, pero no lo hiciste. Me has visto de mal humor. Conoces mis defectos. Louis… -dijo suavemente mientras que al mismo tiempo acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

Louis solo se había quedado mudo. Totalmente atontado. ¿Acaso lo que Harry le estaba diciendo era una declaración? El sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía su corazón latir desenfrenado. Tenía esos ojos verdes clavados en él haciéndolo estremecerse. No estaba preparado para lo próximo que oiría.

H: -Nadie puede quererme más de lo que tú lo haces. Te amo

Dicho esto se acercó al rostro de Louis y apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos. Ambos cerraron sus ojos al contacto. Era un beso sumamente suave que no lo obligaba a nada. Era más una demostración de su amor. El menor separó su rostro pero quedando a corta distancia. Le preocupaba no obtener respuesta alguna luego del trabajo que le había tomado confesarse.

H: -Di algo por favor –susurró preocupado viendo directo a esos ojos celestes.

LT: -Tienes razón, Harry –sonrió- Nadie puede amarte más que yo.

Estiró su brazo y con su mano tomó la nuca del menor atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo con fuerza. Louis sintió un nudo en la garganta, los deseos de llorar de felicidad lo inundaban. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente podía besar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. No era como se lo había imaginado. No. Era mucho mejor que eso. El sabor de los labios de Harry era embriagante. Suaves y dulces. Sintió como la lengua de Harry pedía permiso para adentrarse en su boca. Por supuesto se lo permitió y correspondió de igual manera. Era un beso húmedo, cálido y apasionado. Se separaron al sentir la falta de oxígeno. Apoyaron sus frentes una con la otra mientras respiraban agitados.

LT: -Soñé mucho tiempo con esto, no puedo creer que se volviera realidad –dijo sonriendo logrando formar unas pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos.

H: -Lamento haberme tardado tanto –sonrió de igual forma volviendo a besarlo –Te amo.


End file.
